


Guilty Until Proven Innocent

by KatyAmberAuthor



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Drunk Sex, Eventual Romance, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyAmberAuthor/pseuds/KatyAmberAuthor
Summary: Giles is arrested for the murder of Jenny Calendar. The first couple of chapters will cover the fallout of this, then I'm introducing an original character for slow-burn romance.
Relationships: Rupert Giles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but belong to their respective owners. Apart from Rowan Wood, my original character.
> 
> Set at the end of 2X17 and then into AU.

_‘A rose by any other name would smell as sweet’_ Rupert Giles thought to himself as he inhaled the fresh scent of the rose between his thumb and index finger. The smell reminded him of being a child, helping his grandmother with her garden. The memory-filled him with love, but only briefly. The roses and the candles were a nice touch, but the music was perfect for setting the mood, which he hoped would be making love. He set down the rose and ran his fingers over the cold, glistening bottle of champagne. He knew the champagne would go right to his head, two glasses and he would turn into a giggling schoolboy – he hoped Jenny didn’t have plans to stay up all night.

He reached for the note _‘Upstairs’_ was all it said, and a pang of arousal shot through him and made his legs feel numb. He darted his tongue over his lips and smiled, reaching for the champagne and two glasses before making his way upstairs. As he followed the candles up the stairs, he took in a deep - albeit nervous- breath. The apartment smelled like flowers and spices, a seductive smell, the smell of his Jenny.

Knowing that she had wanted to seduce him made him feel very special, he hadn’t realised he was worth seducing by such a beautiful woman. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he reached the bedroom door, and there she was comfortably on his bed. Awaiting him.

She was still, too still.

It took him a few seconds to process the scene in front of him, not knowing why she wasn’t moving. When he realised that she was dead, his heart dropped into his stomach and the glasses and bottle in his hands both smashed on the floor with a loud crash.

He ran over to the bed and looked down at her, his hand reaching out towards her but then hesitating as if touching her would make this all real. He reached out again and gently took her wrist in his hand, she wasn’t warm. He rested his fingers over where her pulse should have been and dropped her hand when he realised there was no pulse.

He ran downstairs to the phone and quickly dialed 999, but then remembered that he wasn’t in Britain and called 911. When he was finished, he went outside the apartment and stood in the doorway awaiting the emergency services. He was numb, he was in shock.

He ran his hand through his hair, took off his glasses, and then quickly ran for the flowerbeds at the edge of the terrace to vomit. When his stomach calmed, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and leaned with his back against the wall, which is where he stayed for an indistinguishable amount of time. Hours could have passed before he felt a light shake on his shoulder.

“Sir?” a stern voice asked

Rupert snapped out of his daze and looked up sadly at the officer “Hello” was all he could muster.

“Sir, there was a reported homicide called in at this address” the officer explained, looking over Giles’ shoulder into the apartment which looked very inviting.

Rupert couldn’t speak, he couldn’t say it, so he motioned behind him with a thumb.

What felt like hours passed and the officer was in front of him again with a pair of handcuffs “I’m arresting you on suspicion of homicide, you have the right to remain silent – anything you do say may be given in evidence and used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney.” He went on, reading his rights and Giles shook his head quickly.

“I didn’t do that!” he said with disgust.

The officer shook his head “Well then you won’t mind coming with us and answering a few questions if you have nothing to hide. But I see no sign of a struggle, and this is your apartment is it not?” the officer explained, reaching for Giles’ hands.

Giles did not resist the handcuffs, he had been arrested many times in his teens and knew better than to take one to the knee from a baton, or even worse, a taser. He knew that going to the police station would just be a formality and he had good alibies.

The drive to the police station was quick, thankfully it was dark. He would have been mortified if one of his students had seen him. He was processed into the station and taken to an interview room where he had explained everything that had happened that day up until when he had found Jenny.

He had explained that she had a key to his apartment, and whoever did it used it to plant her in his bed, to hurt him. He explained that he had been with Buffy all evening, in the library. He couldn’t say they were out hunting for vampires. The officers questioned what he was doing alone with a young girl, after school hours. He couldn’t really explain himself. The officers questioned who would want to hurt him, but he couldn’t really answer that without sounding crazy either.

_‘There is a vampire, Jenny was helping me work out how to give him his soul back so he was no longer evil, that was the only way she could make this up to Buffy.’_

He wondered if all of this was his fault, if he hadn’t made Jenny feel guilty about hiding things from Buffy, she wouldn’t have tried to reverse the curse and Angelus wouldn’t have killed her.

As he was moved into a cell for the night he sat silently until the sun came up in the morning. Eyes unwavering on his Watchers Signet on his pinkie finger. He remembered losing his family members to this job, and he remembered losing many friends. Losing Jenny was the hardest thing he had ever had to cope with, it hadn’t hit him yet. He took the ring off and threw it over the room, knowing that being a Watcher meant he would never be happy.

He had been bought some breakfast which he pushed around the plate and drank the coffee which might have been worse than the coffee at the school. He wanted to shake this numb feeling.

His one phone call had been to Willow, who he trusted to spread the word and arrange him a lawyer. He’d asked her to tell Buffy to be prepared for questioning. Finally, he asked her to contact the Watchers council and let them know of the situation.

It was only after hearing Willow so upset on the phone, that his chin started to wobble and he began crying silently. Back in his cell he found his ring and put it back on, knowing that he couldn’t just throw away destiny – Buffy couldn’t do it either. He sat on his bed in his cell with his knees up, arms around them, head hanging between his legs. His body shook as he sobbed, thinking back on all the times he had spent with Jenny, how fun she was to be around, how intimidating he found her sometimes.

There was a knock, then the cell door opened. Giles looked up with red, swollen eyes to see a female officer “Mr. Giles? My name is Hannah, I’m here to get you ready for transfer”

He shook his head and his mouth opened to speak but then no words came.

“We’ve not had bail, so we’re going to transfer you to Sunnydale City Jail to await trial”

“Await trial? This is madness. I have done nothing wrong” he argued and shook his head.

“Well, I don’t know, like I said I’m just here to get you transferred.” She explained, to which he couldn’t really argue.

He didn’t speak again until he was in the holding cell in the jail and he was asked for his personal information. It wasn’t a nice place, drunk men jeered at him. He found a corner to sit in to wait until being assigned a block and kept hold of his blankets tightly.

His name was called a little while later, and he was given a rolled-up mattress and lead through the dim corridors to his block. There were 30 bunks in the cell, with a table and TV central. Beds were already occupied around the room, but some were empty. Scattering around the room the current occupants squared up to the new arrivals and dared them to try and pass to get to a bed. Giles saw a bed nearby that wasn’t being guarded and quickly made his way to it, throwing the mattress on and quickly laying on it.

He let out a deep breath as he lay, taking off his glasses and putting his forearm over his eyes to block out the light.

_‘How the bloody hell did I get here?’_ He wondered to himself.

Before he knew it, exhaustion had taken over him and he had slept for the first time in 2 days. It had been no worse on the mattress than it had been on Xander’s basement floor. His dreams were filled with Jenny, trying to save her. He fought Angelus, in one dream he lost, in another he won. The outcome was always the same, Jenny was always out of his reach. He woke in the darkness, his white t-shirt clung to his chest with sweat. He assumed it was the middle of the night because it was dark and most of the block were asleep.

Alone, he quietly sobbed. He soon fell asleep again, this time he dreamt of the trial, he was found guilty and he was sentenced to 25 to life. He watched Buffy grow older with each visit until she stopped visiting. Dreams imitated life; he was alone in both.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles finds himself in Jail, and he has to defend himself against other inmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but belong to their respective owners. Apart from Rowan Wood, my original character.
> 
> Set at the end of 2X17 and then into AU.

The next morning, Rupert was woken by the thud of metal hitting metal. He opened his eyes and then squinted as he was blinded by the bright lights above his bunk

“Christ” he mumbled to himself as he put his arm over his eyes. Then the smell of grease hit his nostrils.

In the corner of the room, a large trolley was being bought into the block with individual trays of breakfast. There was a mad rush of bodies that swarmed the trolley and soon there were only two trays left, one he assumed, for him.

He climbed up from his low bunk and walked over to the trolley to get his breakfast, not that he was particularly hungry. He figured it had been a couple of days since he had eaten and he should at least try something.

All eyes watched him crossing the large room, and as he neared the trolley a burly man, with long, unkempt hair stood from his seat at the table and blocked Giles from going any further.

Rupert was a tall man, not small and thin, but not too built either. The man that stood in front of him had at least a foot in height advantage, and he was almost as wide as he was tall.

“Where you goin’?” the large man asked

“Well, I – I” he started and stuttered, unable to help his nerves. He went to walk by the man and was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Well, I…I” the large man mocked his stutter and laughed loudly, looking over his shoulder at his friends who also burst out laughing.

“Seems we got ourselves a nancy” he laughed and his hand tightened on Giles’ shoulder “Nancy’s don’t eat for free.” He warned.

Giles shook his head and then braved to look into the taller man’s eyes “And what, pray tell, is the price of breakfast?” he asked, a little more confident this time.

The taller man laughed and moved a little closer to him “Pray tell? Fuck me…where did they find you?” he laughed again.

Giles shook his head “I’m not here to play games, I just want my breakfast and to go back to my bunk.” He explained calmly “I really don’t have the patience for this.” He warned, his anger starting to bubble.

“Woah!!” the man laughed again and wrapped a fist around the material of Giles’ t-shirt and pulled him up closer to his face “And I don’t have the patience for gay little English assholes” he replied.

“Very well, then we agree to disagree. We don’t have the patience for each other so why don’t you let go of my fucking shirt, and get out of my way!” he hissed angrily into the man’s face.

The tall man gritted his teeth and lifted Giles clear off the floor, and threw him onto the breakfast trolley. Giles hit his back on the trolley with a loud yelp and fell onto the floor, and almost as soon as he hit the floor he was being kicked by several different inmates.

He covered his head with his arm to protect his face, and eventually, the guards jumped in and pulled Giles to his feet. He had a small gash above his eyebrow and lots of bruising on his arms and ribs. He was taken out of the block and over to the medical wing where he received several stitches and painkillers.

A few hours later he returned to the block, and nervously he climbed into his bunk and wrapped the blankets around himself. He could hear shouting being directed at him so he pulled the blankets up higher around his ears. The shouting soon drifted off into the distance as the painkillers started to work, and he fell asleep.

Hours later he was woken by what felt like rain, but it was warm. Laughter crept into his conscious mind and realised that his bunk had been surrounded by a group of men, and the taller man who he had had the altercation earlier on, was urinating on him. It was then that Giles snapped.

He jumped out of bed, throwing the blanket to the floor and looking down at his wet t-shirt. He gritted his teeth and ran full speed at the taller man, tackling him to the ground before punching him over and over in the face “You shit!” he shouted, angrily shaking the man between bouts of punches. The bigger man soon lost consciousness and blood came from his mouth and nose as he lay still on the floor.

Giles climbed up off the floor and looked around at the other men “Well, any of you other wankers want some?” he questioned, and not getting a response he nodded and pushed by them all to go to the shower cubicle.

He pulled off his clothes and threw them all in the bin, walking over to the shower and standing under the hot water until it felt as if layers of skin had washed off too. Then he found a towel and dried himself and pulled on a clean t-shirt and the blue trousers he had been given to wear in the jail.

His blood was still throbbing hot around his body as he walked back to his bunk and tossed the sheets on the floor. He was mid-way through stripping his bed when the door swung open and his name was called.

“Mr. Giles!” the guard shouted, “Come with me,” he said, and Giles obeyed.

He assumed he was headed to an interview room to meet his lawyer, but he was taken out to the processing unit and there stood, Willow, Buffy, and Xander. Initially, they had smiled at him, but when they saw his black eye, the stitches above his eyebrow, and the angry look on his face their smiles faded.

He was given his belongings back and told that he was free to leave. He didn’t quite understand what had happened but he was glad that he would no longer have to stay in jail. He breathed a huge sigh of relief and made his way over to the awaiting teens.

“G-man” Xander greeted, passing him a coat that he had picked up from the apartment.

Willow hugged him from the side and shook her head “I’m so sorry about Jenny” She said mournfully, her bottom lip quivering.

Giles wrapped an arm around Willow and rested his chin atop her head “Sweet girl, I’m sorry too.” He sighed “I shouldn’t have gotten involved with her, I’m not a very safe man to be around. I’m as guilty for this as…Angelus” he spat. He remembered saying the same thing to Jenny not too long ago when she was possessed by the demon, he had forewarned her, but he had been too selfish to let her go.

He let go of Willow and looked to Buffy, she looked sad too – but she didn’t cry. She rarely showed her soft side in public. “The council has sent somebody over to question you, to try and get to the bottom of all of this. She’ll be in the library in the morning.” Distain evident in her voice, she hated the council as much as he.

“What happened?” Xander asked as they headed for the door. Giles explained about the breakfast and Xander nodded, impressed that Giles had stood up for himself “Nice G, at least nobody made you their bitch.”

Giles looked at him and raised an eyebrow, slipping on his glasses “Quite.” He finished.

They climbed into a taxi and made their way to Giles’ apartment. It had been cleaned and all evidence of roses and candles had been removed, and the glass had been swept up. Xander and Willow had been over to do that for him when they knew he was being released, knowing that he wouldn’t want a reminder of that night.

Giles showered again when he got home, changed into clean clothes and the girls made a fresh pot of tea for him. When he returned to them, they were sitting in a row on the sofa waiting for him. He sat silently on his chair and smiled sadly at them all.

“I can’t believe she’s gone.” He admitted, taking in a long breath and resting back into the chair. A tear rolled down his cheek and pooled at the corner of his mouth. “I can’t get my head around it,” he paused “I loved her, and that’s why she’s dead.” He balled his fist and slammed it on his desk.

Xander stood and made his way over to Giles “Giles, it’s not your fault. It’s Angel’s fault. We will pay him back for what he’s done.” He promised.

Giles looked up at Xander with disbelief “How would you pay him back, he has no soul, no feelings, he doesn’t care about his own life or the life of anyone else. He has nothing to take away.”

“He has his own life, the life of the demon inside of his vessel,” Buffy interjected confidently. “We’re going to kill him.” She assured him, “I’m going to kill him.” She added.

Giles was still unsure that taking Angel's life would be any kind of revenge. “He’s nothing, lower than low. His life isn’t worth even a particle of Jenny’s.” He explained sadly.

Willow interrupted to try and change the subject, to calm Giles down “Hey, we should change the dressing on your head. It looks wet from the shower.” Giles nodded his head once and the room cleared. Willow went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, and Xander and Buffy went to the kitchen to talk quietly.

Willow took Giles’ hand and lead him over to the sofa and urged him to sit down, smiling as she sat opposite him on the coffee table. She was gentle and slow, her fingers tentative on his face. He leaned into her palm slightly and sighed shakily “Thank you.” He whispered, and she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

“Giles, I don’t think I’ve ever said this…and it’s going to sound super weird.” She smiled again as she dabbed at his wound with some antiseptic. “I love you, and seeing you like this makes me sad. I wish I could magic all your pain away.” She told him quietly. She felt Giles smile against her hand and his lips parted to speak, but then his eyes became distant.

“I’ve said this before, Buffy and I are dangerous company to keep.” He warned her. He rested his hand on her knee and closed his eyes as she finished up, he wanted to tell her he loved her too, he cared about all of them – but he was scared to say it, it seemed to come with a death sentence attached to it.

Once Willow was finished, he helped her tidy up the mess. “If you all don’t mind, I would like to get some rest.” He said softly, motioning to the door.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles meets Rowan Wood for the first time, an investigator from the Council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but belong to their respective owners. Apart from Rowan Wood, my original character.
> 
> Set at the end of 2X17 and then into AU.

The council had heard about what had happened to Jenny, and how out of control Angel had become. They wanted to know more about everything that was going on in Sunnydale so they sent Rowan Wood from their head offices in London. Rowan was to investigate the murder of Jenny, investigate the connection with Angel, the relationship between Rupert Giles and Buffy Summers, and their relationships with Jenny. She was to investigate if Giles was fit to be a watcher, or if he was risking too many lives because of his feelings for The Slayer.

Rowan arrived in Sunnydale late that night, it was almost midnight by the time she reached the Motel. She helped herself to a mini bottle of rum from the fridge and mixed it with some ice, she kicked off her shoes and fell back onto the bed with a loud sigh. She hated flying, she didn’t really like traveling – but she had agreed on this trip because there was an art exhibition she really wanted to see in L.A. after she had completed her investigations in Sunnydale. The motel room was dark, which she appreciated after 11 hours of artificial plane lighting. She had a headache and so after another mini bottle of rum, took a hot shower and went to sleep.

Her alarm went off at 7 am, pulling her out of a dream about her grandparents. She woke up lonely, missing home, missing her family, but especially missing her grandmother who had only died 4 months previous to her trip to Sunnydale. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, looking down at her feet, it took her a moment to gather her emotions before she could get up and go to the bathroom to freshen up.

She got on her knees in front of her suitcase that she had not yet unpacked and pulled out underwear, a pair of brown corduroy trousers, a slim fitting baby blue shirt, and a grey V-neck jumper, she dressed, brushed her hair, and added perfume. Ready for the day, Rowan left her room and climbed in her rented car, it was a small city car that she had collected from the airport, just enough for the short trips from the motel to the school where she would meet Giles.

Stopping off for coffee on the way to the school, she was still early. She was always early. She parked up, climbed out. Collected her bag from the back of the car and slipped on her sunglasses. Wearing sunglasses enabled her to people watch without being caught. She spotted an older woman who she assumed worked at the school and smiled.

“Excuse me, you wouldn’t happen to know where I could find the library?” she asked, smiling again.

The older lady explained how to get there and Rowan followed those directions until, as anticipated, she reached the library. It was dark in the library so she assumed Rupert Giles wasn’t in yet. She decided to go in and wait on a chair instead of standing out in the hallway. Once in the library she appreciated the smell, it smelled like home, it smelled a bit like England. The smell relaxed her, so much so that she decided to take a walk around and look at the books. She picked up a science book about space and began reading whilst she waited.

She wasn’t sure how much time passed but she was a few chapters in by the time the room brightened and she heard shuffling over the other side of the library.

“Hello?” she asked, peeking around the bookshelf and spotting an older, rather attractive man.

Giles shook his head and put his hand on his chest “Hello?” he questioned back.

Rowan quickly put the book down and made her way over to him, the nearer she got the more clearly, she could see just how handsome he was. His chin was dark with stubble, his hair slightly greying at the temples, but his eyes. His eyes are what struck her the most, they were almost the same as hers, green with brown, heterochromia, except the brown in her green eyes was central, making a ring around the pupil. His right eye was the brightest green and his left half green, half brown. She had always liked green eyes because she knew they were so rare. She pulled herself out of her thoughts quickly to extend a hand to this green-eyed beauty and smiled “I’m Rowan Wood, Council Investigations Team.” She greeted him politely.

Giles looked the woman up and down and his upper lip curled in disgust, she had council written all over her. He looked down into her eyes and shook his head “Yes, I can tell you’re with the council.” He told her and didn’t shake her hand “Could we please make this quick?” he asked, turning to his office, he began to make tea but did not offer Rowan one.

 _‘How arrogant_ ’, she thought to herself, following him into his office.

“Mr. Giles, I’m just trying to do my job.” She explained, which was true, she wasn’t a favourite at the council because of her questionable methods and the constant voicing of her opinions. Especially some of the Councils’ older traditions.

Giles didn’t answer.

“May I sit?” she asked, looking at his back. She thought he looked much stronger than the men she most associated with the council, much more trim, muscular.

“You may.” That was all he said, before turning and sitting down on his desk chair.

“So, I’m going to cut right to the chase, because you clearly don’t want to talk to me.” She explained, ignoring his little exhale. “I have to ask you about your relationship with Miss Calendar. Would you say that the two of you were having any disagreement the night of the murder?”

“No.” Giles answered, shaking his head “No, we have had disagreements in the past, but not that night.” He sipped his tea and took off his glasses, putting them down on the desk.

“Can you describe to me, what point in the relationship you were at?” she asked softly, being as careful as she could with her questions.

“What do you mean?” he asked, putting his tea on the desk next to his glasses.

“Were the two of you intimate?” she asked, looking down at the paper she was making notes on.

Giles shook his head and stood “I really don’t see why that is either relevant or any of the councils’ business.” He snapped.

Rowan shook her head and held up her hand “Look, we’re just trying to gauge where your head is at, most of the questions will not make sense to you, but I have to ask.” She said sadly.

She looked up at him and shook her head “Please could we continue?” she asked, her eyes sad. She hated this part, talking to the grieving family, trying to make sense of it all. She had recently experienced something similar, so now she knew exactly how it felt.

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose and then put his hands on his hips “Alright.” He sat back down and there was a silence for a moment as he tried to find the right words.

“We…We were very close.” He said softly, swallowing down the lump that was building in his throat “We had been dating a few months, she had a key to my home.” He explained, unable to help the tear that rolled down his cheek.

There was another silence and Rowan reached over to give him a tissue. He smiled shyly at her and nodded thanks.

“It’s very hard to put into words how you feel about people, isn’t it? I lost somebody very close to me a little while ago and I don’t think I’ll ever do her justice in my description of her. She was the kindest, most beautiful soul I've ever known.” Rowan explained and smiled sadly “She was my everything.” She realised she had probably said too much, shifting uncomfortably in her seat and shaking her head “Sorry…” she mumbled.

Again, there was a silence for a few minutes, until Giles put on his glasses and cleared his throat “Would you like some tea?” he asked quietly, to which Rowan nodded.

“So, The Slayer told the council that a vampire did this, is that true and if so – why frame you?” she asked, trying to get off the subject of feelings.

Giles nodded as he made tea, speaking quietly “His name is Angel, I don’t think he did this to frame me…I think he did this to hurt me.” He explained, passing Rowan a cup of tea and then sitting back down with his own.

“Why Jenny, and why would he want to hurt you?” she asked.

“I have to start from the beginning here, a month ago Angel wasn’t like this. He was nice…” he blew air through his nose, describing a vampire as nice was something he never thought he would do. “He was helpful.” He added.

“He and Buffy had been dating for a little while. I believe Angel and Buffy…” he tilted his head and looked at the floor “Became intimate.” He looked up at Rowan.

Rowan locked his eyes with her own just as he said intimate and immediately looked down at her notepad as her ears burned. She couldn’t remember the last time a man had looked her in the eye and said that word.

“I’m not sure I’m following why the Slayer would fall in love with a vampire?” she asked, shaking her head.

“As I said, he was nice, he was helpful. I’m sure Buffy sees something in him that I couldn’t possibly. Their intimacy triggered a curse, Angel’s soul was taken from him. Void of soul he became the Monster he used to be.” He carried on; it was much easier talking of Angel than Jenny. “I believe Jenny was working on something for Buffy, to reverse the spell, to make up for a wrongdoing between her and Buffy.” He explained.

Rowan nodded “Angel didn’t want back his soul, because life without emotions is easier?” She asked, looking up at him. Though realisation was very true for her, she also felt like life without emotions would be easier – she had slowly been pushing her own emotions deep down.

Giles nodded at her conclusion “Would you mind going over the curse with me?” she asked “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I’m not Watcher trained so I’m afraid my knowledge of curses and spells is a little slim.”

Giles shook his head and stood “I’ll get my notes.” He left the office, and whilst alone Rowan finished her tea. She appreciated the real Yorkshire Tea Gold he had shipped from England. She felt warm and comfortable and relaxed, a new experience whilst away traveling. She took off her jumper and folded it over the arm of the chair and rolled up her sleeves.

When Giles came back into the office, he bought with him an intoxicating smell, it both aroused and relaxed her – she wasn’t sure how that was even possible. She swallowed quickly to ease the dryness in her throat and her eyelids became heavy as he sat next to her. She mentally kicked herself for feeling like this, not only was it out of the question, but he had just tragically lost his girlfriend. His thigh pressed against hers as he rested the book between them and she tried to act as if she were concentrating on the book, but really, she was just trying to concentrate on acting normal.

Giles explained the curse to her, she was thankful for that, it made everything make a lot more sense. He showed her pictures and transcriptions, he was very diligent.

As Giles explained the curse, he could tell that Rowan had switched off – she made the same face as Buffy when she wasn’t really listening to him. He quickened his pace and got to the end with a nod “I…I think I’ve answered enough questions for today.” He told her, tilting his head to the side to look at her. Rowan looked as though she was about to fall asleep, her lids heavy and her lips slightly parted. He looked up at her light brown hair and then back down to her eyes “How long has it been since you slept?” he asked, shaking his head and standing up.

“I think you’re right.” She muttered “Yes.” She blinked quickly to try and snap herself out of her daze and stood “You’ve answered a lot today, thank you for that. Would it be okay to come back tomorrow and ask some more, when we’re both more rested?” she asked, somewhat hopefully.

Giles nodded and reached for the cup in her hand, their fingers brushing gently. Rowan’s eyes quickly met his and she waited for his answer, which she hoped was a yes.

“Tomorrow, does after school sound okay? It’s just I have some classes to cover tomorrow” he explained.

Rowan nodded her head “Tomorrow is fine, I’m here for you…I mean, I’m here to work on you…” she shook her head and laughed once “I’m able to work around your schedule.” She finally finished with a blush.

Giles nodded his head and motioned to the door for her to leave first “After you. School ends at 2 here, by the way.” He added and then went back into his office to tidy up after them. He spotted her grey jumper on the sofa and went to give it to her but by the time he got outside, she was nowhere to be seen.

He hung the jumper up on his coatrack next to his jacket and almost as soon as he had put the last book on the shelf, Xander and Willow walked in.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan returns for more questioning. Giles learns that Rowan is not like the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but belong to their respective owners. Apart from Rowan Wood, my original character.
> 
> "Whatever would I be without you in my life  
> Without the warmth of you in my heart?  
> Wherever would I be without the light you give me  
> Without the thought of you in my arms?" 
> 
> Written and sang by Anthony Head, I do not own the song, nor do I claim to.

Rowan almost ran out of the school and to her car, she felt embarrassed by how she had spoken with Giles, she always spoke without thinking. When she climbed in the car, she rested her head on the steering wheel and groaned “I’m here to work on you…” she repeated with a laugh, “What a pillock.” She muttered, then started the engine. She turned on the radio and turned it up when she realised it was classic rock, nodding her head along with Genesis as she left the car park and headed back to the motel.

Giles spoke with Xander, Willow and, Buffy after she had arrived. He told them about Rowan and told them to expect her after school the next day, so they would have to make themselves scarce. When the teens went off to classes, he went back to his office to work on some more paperwork. As he entered the room, he caught a new smell, it filled his nostrils pleasantly. He smiled once and then it was gone.

The rest of the day passed quickly for them both, Rowan got some much-needed rest and Giles prepared himself for whatever questions she had to throw at him tomorrow. On his way home from school, he stopped off to get take away food, and a new bottle of scotch. His black eye was starting to dissipate into a yellow colour, and he no longer needed the bandage on his forehead. Scotch would definitely help the pain in his heart though, he was sure of it.

When he returned to his empty apartment, he poured himself a large drink and ate the food straight out of the takeaway containers it came in. When he had eaten all he could manage, he kicked off his shoes, took off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt a little, and fell onto the sofa with his guitar. He plucked quietly, a mournful tune. He began to sing.

_"Whatever would I be without you in my life?_ _  
Without the warmth of you in my heart?  
Wherever would I be without the light you give me?  
Without the thought of you in my arms?"_

He felt himself becoming emotional so he decided to put the guitar down and get back to drinking his scotch, re-filling his glass.

A couple of miles away in the motel Rowan was doing similar, after eating a takeaway burger, she was pouring herself another glass of Rum. She couldn’t really make sense of her emotions; she had been feeling numb since her loss – but now she was confused at what she had felt this morning. She had felt attraction, a physical reaction to Giles. She hadn’t felt her body or mind respond to anyone in a long time.

The more she drank, the more she thought about him. Trying to remember how his voice sounded, how it made her chest vibrate a little with its depth. Then she thought about his eyes, she was drowning in them. To distract her racing mind, she put on the TV and inevitably fell asleep.

In the morning, Rowan didn’t feel much like doing anything, but she knew she had to work. She had to go to the school and meet Giles again and ask him more questions. At least he had seemed to soften towards the end of their last meeting. However, she still dreaded seeing him after her outburst of verbal diarrhea. She decided that wearing a t-shirt and jeans would be okay now that the initial formalities were out of the way.

When Giles arrived at the school and went to his office to start making tea. There was that smell again. He traced it around the room until he discovered it was coming from the jumper that Rowan had left the day before. At least he could rest now knowing he wasn’t imagining things. He was joined by the Scoobie Gang before classes, Willow had bought some cookies in for him to cheer him up. Buffy had invited Giles out on Friday, just to the Bronze, nothing fancy. He had accepted her offer only to appease her, knowing that if he didn’t go, she wouldn’t stop badgering him about it anyway.

Just after 3, Rowan opened the door to the library to see Giles leaning against the counter with a book in hand, reading. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, he was so beautiful. “Mr. Giles?” She asked softly. She looked at his lost eyes, they were even greener than they had been the day before if that was possible. They were full of hurt and sadness, and for that, she felt for him.

His eyes quickly shot up and he closed the book he had been reading “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in.” It had been happening often, he would just stare off into the distance and his eyes would glaze over, the world around him completely still and void of sound. It was in those moments he thought about Jenny.

“I’m sorry to have disturbed you, you looked so deep in thought.” She told him, taking off her jacket and throwing it over her arm. She stood a little nervously, waiting for him to make the next move.

“You didn’t disturb me; I have been expecting you after all.” He told her softly, his tone much more welcoming than yesterday. He looked down at her t-shirt and smiled “Velvet Underground?” he asked, waving his hand at her chest.

Rowan smiled and nodded quickly “I am impressed, you must be a big fan because this is a bootleg album cover.” She explained, shaking her head “But you already knew that.” She laughed again and looked down at her feet. She felt like a nervous teenager with a crush on her teacher, though he was only 11 years her senior.

Giles smiled a little, it was nice to meet somebody who had taste in music instead of the dreadful collection of noises that the teenagers listened to. He reached up for his right ear and rubbed it nervously “Miss Wood, I’m afraid I was very rude to you when you arrived yesterday and I wanted to apologise. I’ve been under a lot of stress, but that is no excuse to be so rude to a woman.” He explained morosely “Please accept my apologies and allow me to make it up to you with tea?” he asked, motioning to his office where they had begun their questioning yesterday.

“Apology accepted.” She smiled, brushing her hair back out of her face “Tea would be great, 2 sugars, please. I am certainly not sweet enough today.” She joked, remembering the rum she had drank the night before with a grimace.

As Giles held the door for her, she ducked under his arm and found her position on the chair the same as yesterday. She accepted tea and took out her notepad and pen.

“I’m sorry that we have to do this.” She finally said, “I don’t think it’s entirely appropriate or fair to ask these questions, especially not after all you’ve been through.”

Her words took Giles by surprise, she didn’t sound anything like the other robots at the council and he felt a little more respect for her. “You don’t approve of the council’s methods?” he asked her, tilting his head to the side.

“No, there are few things the council and I agree on.” She told him “I joined to try and bring it into the twenty-first century.” She explained, though not really sure why she was telling him this, he was easy to talk to. “Obviously the big draw were the adventures, and my grandmother, before she passed away had been a Watcher. No active slayer though. Sylvia Wood?” she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

He snapped his fingers together and looked up at the ceiling “That’s why your name sounded familiar. I didn’t know her personally, but I’d heard a lot of stories. She was one of the first to marry outside the council. The first to refuse to have her slayer married off to a council member. She caused quite the stir.” He explained fondly, but then remembered that Rowan had told him yesterday of loss. “She passed?” he asked, leaning forward in his chair and putting his hand on hers briefly.

Nodding once sadly, Rowan let out a long sigh “She was my hero, I have nobody left now. My parents died when I was young, along with my Grandfather, my Grandmother raised me.” She explained but then stopped herself, reminding herself that they were not here to talk about her.

“Anyway, after everything I learned about the council, I wanted to become a part of it and try and continue my Grandmother's legacy of continual improvement and modernisation. It’s a very male-dominated world at head office, and you know yourself that some of the rules and rituals are obscene. I have been suspended a couple of times for speaking my mind.” She said with a laugh.

Giles nodded his head and smiled again; he was starting to warm to this woman. She seemed sensible and brave. She was totally right; the council needed to adapt and move from the dark ages. Just because the demons they were fighting were hundreds if not thousands of years old, it didn’t mean their procedures and policies had to be. His opinion was that being so uptight and unbending would only isolate the slayers more.

Rowan sipped her tea and shook her head “So, I have questions about your relationship with your slayer, but honestly does it matter?” she asked “You train her, you teach her, you watch her, you help her.” She explained “You do not own her; she is her own person. She may come and go, date whomever she likes. I don’t feel as though anything you could have done would have changed how things turned out between Buffy and her vampire.” She went on.

Giles watched her with his mouth open, impressed that she almost seemed to see what was going on inside his head, and even more impressed that she was going to gloss over events to the council. “That…That about sums it up, yes.” He said with a nod, taking off his glasses and looking over her from top to bottom. She was very attractive, not that he noticed when she first walked in – but the more he spoke to her the more attractive she became. A wave of guilt washed over him then, for two reasons. The first reason was that just weeks ago Jenny had been killed, he shouldn’t be looking at another woman even for a second. The second reason was that if he began to have feelings for this woman, even if they were currently just physical, she would probably end up dead.

Rowan finished her tea and hummed as she tried to work out what to write, she made a couple of things up and nodded when she was finished “That’ll do, I’ve asked the questions.” She explained “I’ll take back what I have to the council, I really don’t think anything more will come of this. I’m putting it down as a series of unfortunate events.” She assured him.

“If you do think of anything, I’m in town until Sunday.” She explained, passing him her business card.

Giles reached for the card and stuffed it into his pocket, reaching for her hand “It’s been nice to meet you, Miss Wood. You are, frankly, the breath of fresh air the council needed.” He smiled warmly at her and then raised his finger in the air “I almost forgot; you left your jumper here yesterday.” He reached for her jumper which was on top of his jacket and handed it to her.

“Thank you, I completely forgot about that.” She took the jumper from him and followed him as he walked her out of his office, and to the library entrance where he held the door for her again.

Rowan stopped at the door in front of him and looked up into his eyes “Again, I am sorry for your loss. I hope you find peace soon.” She told him earnestly “A pleasure.” She smiled, nodding her head once at him, then left him.

Giles watched her go and for a moment he forgot all of his pain and sadness, but then it came back tenfold. That night he drank twice as much as he had the night before.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles is dragged along to the Bronze with Buffy & Co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but belong to their respective owners. Apart from Rowan Wood, my original character.
> 
> Way into the AU now.

Rowan had been disappointed to leave Giles' presence when he made her feel the way she did. She knew she was being childish; she'd only met him for a couple of hours, she had no idea what he was really like. She just knew that when she was near him her heart beat a little faster, and her blood pumped a little harder. She was, however, under no illusion that he felt the same. How could he feel anything for her? He didn't even know her and he had just lost his lover.

When she got back in the car she hesitated, knowing that if she left, she wouldn't see him again. He wouldn't call, she knew that. Why would he? He hated the council, and he barely knew her. Reluctantly she started the car and drove back towards the motel. Something was bothering her on the way back, and it wasn't until she stopped in traffic that she had the time to work out what it was. There was a smell, she didn't know if it was his aftershave clinging to her senses, but she could smell it so clearly. She looked down at her jumper and bag on the passenger seat, picking up the jumper she gave it a sniff. His aftershave was mingled with her perfume on the material.

She closed her eyes and let out a soft groan as she took in the smell. Her jumper had been with his jacket, it must have soaked into the fabric. A car beeping behind her bought her back into the present and she quickly went back to driving the car, but she was completely distracted now, the smell of Giles overpowering all her senses. Her stomach sank as she got closer to the motel, blood rushing to pool between her legs.

"Bloody hell." She muttered as she parked the car and quickly made her way to her room, shutting the curtains.

Once inside she threw her bag on the floor and quickly kicked off her shoes, taking the jumper with her onto the bed and burying her face in it. She made quick work of the buttons of her jeans and pushed her hand inside to touch herself. She was already wet enough, and she didn't need to wait for anyone else, so she made quick work of thrusting a finger inside herself and curling it around to press against her most sensitive bundle of nerves. She took in another deep breath of the jumper and held her breath as she pushed her finger quickly "Fuck..." she moaned, but it wasn't enough.

She pulled her hand from her jeans and quickly pushed them, and her underwear, down to her ankles and then kicked them off with her feet. Once she was naked from the waist down, she moved her right-hand flat against her clit and circled, her left hand settling between her legs as she resumed pushing a finger into herself. Her legs parted wide and she pushed up to her hand. With every breath, she took in his scent and held it, as if to keep him inside her. It didn't take long, her eyes squeezed shut and she pushed harder and quicker up to her hand until her body arched up, and froze in position as her orgasm hit. When she started to convulse, she couldn't help but laugh with each spasm "Jesus..." she muttered breathlessly. The orgasm had been blinding, his smell had made her believe, for a moment, that he had been right there with her.

She relaxed back comfortably on the bed, her hands still where they were between her legs – not wanting to disturb her serenity by moving. She caught her breath after a few minutes and finally bought her hands away, resting them on her stomach. She looked up at the ceiling and laughed again, unable to believe she just masturbated over her own jumper just because it smelled of him.

That night as Giles drove home, he couldn't get the smell of her perfume from his mind. It seemed to be following him home. He wished he could go back in time and be Ripper again, countless emotionless connections with women as beautiful as her, he could have shagged her, not now though – he was too emotionally invested in a relationship that was no more. Life as Ripper had been much simpler, a new woman every night, no heartbreak. He remembered how lonely that had made him though, the more people he met, the more isolated he felt. A purely physical interaction had been increasingly hollow. 

The scent of her perfume was provoking him, physically and mentally. Obviously, the fact that he had thought about shagging her was sign enough, but he knew that could never happen. For one he was sure that she didn't think of him that way, and secondly being involved with him to any extent would get her killed.

******

"You still coming tonight?" Buffy asked with a hopeful smile.

"I suppose" Giles responded over the top of his book, he hated going out, but he knew Buffy was right, he shouldn't be alone all the time.

"Cool, me and Will are getting there at 8." She told him, then looked over him "Tweed is banned." She smiled, sucking the lollypop she had in her hand and spinning around on her heels to leave.

He opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, but he didn't have the mental capacity to be funny. He watched her leave and shouted after her "See you at 8."

******

That evening when school was finished, Giles finished up his research and went home. He showered, shaved, and dressed a little more casually in a green V-neck jumper and jeans, he finished off with aftershave and his glasses. He took a taxi to the club, knowing that he would be drinking far too much to drive.

He arrived at the club after 9 pm, the place was full and loud. He went to the bar first and ordered himself both a beer and a whiskey on the rocks so that he didn't have to move from their table for a little while. With a drink in both hands, he looked over the crowd to find Willow, Xander, and Buffy sitting at a round table.

"You're here! We thought you'd stood us up!" Willow smiled, shuffling her chair closer to Xander so that Giles could sit between her and Buffy.

"I had some research to finish up, I lost track of time." He paused, downing his whiskey in one "Bloody loud in here tonight!"

Xander watched as Giles downed his whiskey and shook his head "Easy G-man. The night is still young." He told him with a smile.

"Not for me," he told him, holding his beer up as a toast "To surviving"

Buffy shook her head "Surviving what?" she asked

"Everything life throws at me." He replied with a sad smile, sipping his beer and then looking around. "Is there a band on tonight?" he asked, trying to divert the subject of his wellbeing.

"Yeah, they're on in about 15 minutes," Willow told him, watching him as he downed the beer and took off his glasses, pocketing them.

"I'll get the drinks in then before they start. What you having?" he asked, his inhibitions fading as the alcohol started to pump around his body.

With their requests, he went back to the bar and ordered the same again for everyone. He was fingering through notes in his wallet when he smelled Rowan's perfume, he could swear it was haunting him. Teasing him. Here is what you could have if you weren't you, if you weren't a Watcher, if you were just a normal man.

This pain caused him to knock back his whiskey before he had even left the bar and motioned to the bartender to refill the glass. As he turned around to head back to the table, he knocked into somebody dropping one of the drinks on the floor "Bollocks!" he swore, looking down at the mess on his jeans.

"Watch where you're going mate!" he spat angrily, but as he looked up, he realised who he had bumped into. _'oh, bloody brilliant!'_ he thought to himself.

"Mr. Giles!" she shouted, shocked that he would be here, now. "I got nudged and bounced into you...Let me get you another, I'll pay," she told him, looking down at the mess on the floor. Her eyes stayed fixed on the floor, unable to look him in the eye after what she had done to herself over him just two days before.

"It's alright" he assured her, turning back to the bar and resting the drinks down.

"I wouldn't expect to see you here." He told her with a small smile, he wished he hadn't seen her, or smelt her, whatever perfume it was had been driving him crazy for days.

She laughed and shook her head "And I, you." She looked him up and down once, quickly. He looked better than she remembered, the green jumper making his eyes seem even brighter.

"Wasn't by choice, I've been dragged here by Buffy. She's worried about me being alone. If I'd have said no, I would have never heard the end of it." He explained, reaching behind him for his beer and sipping it.

"I couldn't stand looking at the same four walls in the motel for another night, had to find a watering hole somewhere else. This had the loudest music." She told him, holding up her rum and coke "I feel a bit out of place, everyone is here with someone." She explained.

He took in a deep breath and shook his head, looking over her. She was wearing a skin-tight, long sleeve, t-shirt that hugged her figure well. She was quite small, but he could tell she worked out. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or her making him feel warm now. "You..." He paused, and at his better judgment invited her to join them "We're over there, the band is about to come on." He offered.

Rowan smiled and nodded her head "Yes, I'll be over in a moment, I'll just get another drink."

Giles waved his hand and smiled "I'll get you one, it's the least I can do for my rudeness the other day."

"I thought that was repaid by tea?" she asked, smiling again.

"Well, regardless. What're you 'aving?" he asked.

"Double rum, coke. Full fat coke though, none of that diet bollocks." She told him with a grimace. "I mean, do I look like I need a diet?" she asked with a laugh, patting her stomach.

Giles was unable to help himself, his eyes trailed slowly over her body, appreciatively. "No, you're pretty fit." He told her and flashed her a wide grin.

Whilst he waited to be served, he downed his third whiskey, ordering another to go with his beer and her drink. He led the way to the table, and she followed close behind him, sniffing in his wake. When they reached the table Xander's eyes came out of his head at the woman Giles had bought with him, immediately standing and holding out his hand, almost knocking Willow off her chair.

"I'm Xander, hi." He greeted and Giles swatted his arm out of the way as he pulled up a chair for Rowan to sit on. "Please, 'av a seat, luv." He slurred a little now. He introduced the other Scoobies to Rowan and explained that she was here from the council, but she wasn't evil like the rest, she had feelings and opinions.

They spoke a little between them but were soon cut off when the lights dimmed further and the band came out to the stage. There were shouts and claps from around the room and Rowan relaxed a little in the darkness.

She lost herself in the music, and a couple of songs in her glass was empty. She leaned over to Giles and asked if he wanted another drink, but he didn't hear her over the music. He put his arm around the back of her chair and leaned in closer and she moved her mouth to his ear, and she took in his scent and felt her stomach drop again. "Drink?" she asked in his ear.

Giles leaned into her to hear her, and as she asked him if he wanted a drink, he felt her hot breath against his ear. He nodded his head in response and was glad that it was dark so she couldn't see his eyes glaze over.

Rowan stood, albeit shakily, and made her way to the bar to order their drinks. Giles craned his head and watched her as she walked to the bar, his eyes never leaving her backside. He bit his bottom lip and smiled, then faced forwards. He was looking at the band, but he was thinking about how much he wanted to fuck this woman, he wanted her on her knees in front of him, sucking on his cock. He balled his fist stood up, making his way to the toilet.

He looked in the mirror at himself, shaking his head with disgust. Jenny hadn't been dead five minutes and he was already picturing another woman. It was the alcohol, he knew that, but it felt so good. His blood was hot, like electricity through his entire body and it was nice to not be feeling sad and lonely. He still felt guilt, but it was somewhere off in the distance now.

He ran his hand through his hair and straightened up his shoulders before leaving the toilet and making his way back to their table. He returned to his seat and leaned into Rowan, "Thanks." He whispered against her ear.

Rowan's body throbbed with the heat of his breath against her skin, she wanted him, she couldn't deny that. There was nothing but emptiness before she met him. She turned her head to look at him as he hovered next to her still, smirking. He was incredibly confident after a few drinks, it was intoxicating. She looked into his eyes and then down at his lips, then back up into his eyes. She licked her lips and looked over his shoulder at the distracted teenagers and leaned closer.

She could almost taste him, she parted her lips, her bottom lip moved against his top lip and then he moved a hand to her knee. She had been about to close the gap, her body was begging her to close the gap. Her body was telling her to sit on him right here and grind against him. She was about to, but then she looked into his eyes and saw, deep within them, guilt. She didn't want to cause him added pain, she didn't want to be his guilty conscience, and she didn't want to be used as a drunken shag. Well, maybe a little.

She pulled back from him and bit her bottom lip, taking a deep breath "I have to go." She announced, standing, his hand falling from her leg. He didn't argue because he knew deep down that she was right, she was saving herself from his inevitable destruction. He watched as she left, part of him relieved that she would now be out of harm's way, and he wouldn't have to desecrate Jenny's memory.


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan returns to Sunnydale a new woman, Giles is impressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but belong to their respective owners. Apart from Rowan Wood, my original character.
> 
> Wayyyyyy into AU.
> 
> Wanted to thank my new friend Sabs for the idea's that follow :)

"Yes..." he folded his arms over his chest and his eyes narrowed on Quentin Travers "Interestingly I don't give a rat's arse about the council's orders. There will be no test." He told him calmly, though his voice was filled with anger.

"The test has already begun; The Slayer entered the field of play about ten minutes ago," Quentin told him quietly as he poured his tea.

Giles stood from the edge of his desk and unfolded his arms, his mouth open, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Why?" Giles asked quietly, he was terrified, he had told Buffy of the test and yet she still put herself in danger. He knew that Buffy stood no chance against any demon in her weakened state.

"I don't know, I returned there just as she entered," Quentin informed him, turning to look at Giles.

Giles was quickly gathering his things to get ready to rush after Buffy, to help her, when Quentin spoke again, moving to stand in front of Giles to block his way out.

"Now Giles, we've no business..." he was cut off as Giles gripped his jacket and pushed him up against the door.

Giles wasn't just angry, he was livid, through gritted teeth he spat "It's not business!" and with that, he pushed his way out of the library after Buffy. Buffy was a young woman, a woman who he cared about deeply, she wasn't an object – something for the council to use at their every whim. The idea of Buffy getting killed because of something he had done made him feel physically sick.

*****

Rowan had heard about the death of some of her colleagues following the incidents in Sunnydale, she had also heard that Giles had been fired. Over the last year, she had been training to become a Watcher, she had been told that she was a natural and it must have been passed on from her Grandmother. After meeting Giles in Sunnydale, she had felt inspired to make that leap, to move from the investigations team to being a Watcher. She found she enjoyed it, but, because of her disapproval of some of the councils more barbaric methods, she was not the favourite.

She had spoken with Quentin and volunteered herself to go to Sunnydale and become Buffy's new watcher. Quentin had agreed she should go, in the hopes that she got herself killed. Her opinions were becoming tiresome for him. She knew that Giles was the best Watcher there was, and he would guide her, and they had a history. She hoped that he would welcome her. That was the excuse she gave for wanting to be closer to him anyway, she hadn't stopped thinking about him since that night in the club.

Packing up her life and moving to Sunnydale wasn't hard, she didn't have many personal possessions, and what she couldn't take with her went into storage. She rented a small penthouse studio and personalised it as best she could. It was filled with plants, artwork and photographs. She didn't have the time to paint, but really, she didn't know how long she would be staying. It would do in the interim.

She wasn't sure if Giles knew that she was returning, but on the morning she was due to go into the school she was incredibly nervous. Her first real Watcher job, and having the responsibility of The Slayer no less. Not to mention the last time she had seen Giles she had almost kissed him. She hoped for her sake she never saw him drunk again, confident and brooding. She had bought a car this time, instead of hiring one. As she pulled up to the school, she spotted a familiar figure dressed in tweed walking inside. Her heart skipped a little in her chest and she quickly gathered her things and chased in after him.

"Mr. Giles!" she called after him, quickening her pace.

Giles turned to face her and his eyes went wide, he hadn't stopped thinking about her since they last saw each other. That night where her lip brushed against his. He had thought about that night a lot, when he was alone, in bed.

"Miss Wood," he said, extending his hand out "W..what are y-y-you" he shook his head and nervously rubbed his ear "Are you a Watcher now?" he asked.

Rowan shook his hand but quickly let it go, not wanting too much physical contact with him, for fear she would not be able to focus. "I am, when I got back to England I went straight into training. I thought I was more likely to make a difference if I was a Watcher." She told him "Though I think they were happy to get me out of their hair." She laughed once and motioned to the library "We should talk." She told him.

Giles was amazed at the difference in her, she seemed to stand taller, she was much more confident than when he last met her. She passed him and he stood on the spot for a moment, and then his eyes caught her backside, he was transfixed momentarily. He took off his glasses so he could no longer focus on her curves and followed after her into the library.

"I have been dreading this moment." He admitted "Tea?" he asked, putting his jacket up and filling the kettle.

"Please." She responded, taking off her own jacket and hanging it on the back of a chair, and not with his on the coat hook – she wasn't going to make that mistake again. "I'm not that bad, am I?" she asked with a smile.

"No..No..." Giles stumbled "I meant meeting whoever they were going to send over. There are some right pillocks in training. I am, frankly, relieved it is you." He told her, bringing out their tea and sitting down opposite her.

"I'm well aware of what happened with you and Buffy, and I just wanted to say that I would have done the same. The test is misogynistic at best. I wanted to start off on the right foot with you, I am a Watcher, but I do not condone the behaviour of the council. The test is barbaric and should never be performed. I would like you to help me in the future to analyse anything that comes from the council. They seem to think they have a right to control the Slayers, but they do not own them. You cannot own another human." She explained, taking a sip of her tea.

Giles listened to her words and tilted his head to the side with a smile "You are your Grandmothers, Granddaughter." He said fondly.

Rowan smiled and looked down at the table, unable to look him in the eye "About what happened, before I left. I had had a lot to drink, as had you. It was inappropriate. I want you to know that it's all in the past and we start fresh from today." She explained. She looked up at him and his smile was gone, she thought she could see disappointment in his eyes.

Giles' heart sank in his chest when she spoke, the disappointment was real. He supposed it was a good thing, she deserved to be happy and she certainly wouldn't be happy with him. Not when it would probably get her killed. It didn't change the fact that he found her attractive though, he would still window shop when he could.

"Yes, I'm afraid I was also very drunk. I was taking advantage of you to avoid my feelings." He explained, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you." He told her with a sad smile. Over the last year, he had dealt with his feelings for Jenny, he had mourned her and he had looked to the future. He thought about Rowan sometimes, purely physically, he had no designs to ever love again. But seeing her here now threw him.

"And how are your feelings?" Rowan asked carefully, looking up at him.

"They're better than they were a year ago." He told her, playing with a bit of fluff that was on the table in front of him "I don't think you ever get over something like that, you just learn to live a life without them." He explained, staring blankly at the table.

Rowan watched him, her heart ached for him, she wished she could make him feel better. "Very true, I like to think a part of them becomes you. Like they imprint on you and make you a better you. For every loss, a lesson is gained." She told him with a small smile.

Giles looked up at her and nodded, he was impressed by the depth of her words. They seemed to ring true, too. He could see how different she was now from when he first met her and it was obvious that some of her Grandmothers personality had seeped into Rowan's. He wondered what, of Jenny, he would receive in time. He hoped it was her bravery.

There was a silence for a moment as they both looked at each other, but then the doors opening in the distance broke it. Buffy had entered the library alone, her eyes darting between Giles and Rowan.

"I know you." Buffy said, closing one eye as she tried to think "The Bronze?" she asked, shaking her head "You're investigating something?" Buffy asked puzzled.

Rowan stood and smiled, shaking her head "Rowan Wood, if you'll have me, I'll be taking over Giles' position." She extended her hand.

Buffy shook her head "When did you become a Watcher?" she asked, shaking her hand and sitting down next to Giles.

"I was just telling Mr. Giles when I left Sunnydale last year – I went off to train to become one. Like my Grandmother." She said proudly.

Buffy shook her head "I don't need a Watcher, I have Giles."

Giles looked over at Buffy and shook his head "Buffy, we've been over this. I am no longer with the council, I cannot protect you or provide you with information like Miss Wood could." He told her softly.

Rowan appreciated his words, she knew that dealing with the council was probably the last thing Buffy wanted, but she was genuinely here to help. "Buffy, as far as I'm concerned you are my boss. You are in charge; I can only guide and advise you. The choices you make are yours to make." She explained, her words eliciting a smile from Giles.

"Buffy, I don't want you to think of me as The Council." She started "I want you to think of me as a source of information. Another string to your bow." She explained, sitting down opposite Giles.

Buffy listened carefully to her words and looked at Giles "What do you think Giles?" she asked, looking to him for guidance.

Giles smiled at her and put his hand on her arm gently "Buffy, I think we would be very lucky to have somebody like Miss Wood on our side." He told her, then looked back over at Rowan with a smile. He was amazed at how quickly he had trusted her, but she had never given him a reason not to.

Buffy nodded once, accepting Rowan as her Watcher "But Giles stays." She said firmly.

Rowan nodded her head quickly "Mr. Giles stays." She agreed.

Giles felt somewhat relieved to have been given another chance, being close to Buffy ensured that he was able to save her if she needed it. It also gave him purpose.

"I gotta go to class." Buffy announced, springing up from her chair and walking towards the door "Training after school!" Buffy shouted over her shoulder as she left the library.

Rowan watched her go and smiled "Well, that went better than I expected." She announced, sipping the last of her tea.

Giles chuckled once and stood from his chair, reaching for their cups. "More tea?" he asked

"Please," Rowan said, reaching for her bag and notes to start working.

When Giles returned with tea, they spent a couple of hours going over training schedules, and what should be included in the training – the training stayed the same as it had before, with Giles. Rowan saw no need to tweak the training with what she had learned from the council because it had stayed the same. Rowan was amazed at how much he knew; he was a very impressive man.

As the end of the day drew nearer, Rowan packed away her notes and pulled out her change of clothes "Is there anywhere I could change?" she asked, holding up her training clothes.

Giles nodded "You could use my office if you'd be comfortable with that. Otherwise, you would have to go all the way to the gym changing rooms." He explained, looking over at his office window "There are blinds..." he assured her.

Rowan smiled and looked towards his office window "For the best, I don't think we're close enough for a striptease." She laughed again, heading into his office and shutting the door behind her, leaving a dumbstruck Giles behind.

Rowan changed into black yoga pants, she wore a black training bra and pulled a loose white t-shirt over the top. She tied her laces and then folded her clothes, leaving them on Giles' desk. She lifted the blinds and made her way out holding a metal flask "Where can I fill this?" she asked

Giles looked at her with wide eyes, shaking his head quickly "I...I...I'm a-afraid you'll have to use t-the fountain..." he stuttered, pointing to the door without looking away from her.

Rowan nodded and left the library to fill her water bottle, smirking a little at his stuttering. It was adorable. When she returned Giles hadn't moved from the spot. Rowan was smug with herself for having this effect on him.

She pulled her towel from around her neck and threw it on the nearest chair and then started some gentle stretches. It had been a couple of weeks since she last worked out, due to the move, she hoped she wasn't too rusty.

Giles couldn't stand on the spot any longer, he realised how stupid he would look just watching her warm-up. He took off his glasses and gave them a quick clean, and then busied himself with putting books back on their respective shelves. Giles stole a glance at her now and then, hoping she wouldn't catch him. As she bent down to touch her toes, he sucked in a breath and dropped the book he was holding. In his head, he had imagined the same pose, but she was never wearing trousers.

"Bollocks..." he mumbled as he reached down for the book, but quickly looked back over at Rowan so he didn't miss anything. Her body was incredible, and she was really quite flexible. When he stood back up with the book, he realised he was nursing a semi. He quickly spun around and pushed himself up against the bookshelf out of view. With his back against the books, he looked down at his crotch and willed it to go down. He wondered how he was going to survive the rest of training if this was just the warm-up?

He focused his mind on what a lecherous old man he was being, and the rising disgust seemed to rid him of his problem. At least now that he had found what worked, he could act normal. Thankfully, by the time Buffy had arrived he had completely focused his mind and was able to participate in giving feedback throughout.

As training progressed the girls found a rhythm and seemed to be enjoying besting each other. Rowan was having a great workout and it was good fun learning how Buffy moved, how she thought.

"Swords!" Rowan challenged.

As Buffy went to get the swords from the cage, Rowan took a long drink of water and took off her sweaty t-shirt, wiping her face with the towel. She looked over at Giles who was staring at the floor.

"You've trained her really well Mr. Giles." Rowan assured him "A very intelligent fighter" she finished, smiling at him.

Giles made a small squeak as he looked up from the floor, blushed a deep red, and nodded. He quickly moved to take a seat and opened a book, studying it intensely. He didn't look up again until he heard metal chime against metal. The vision that greeted him when he looked up could have killed him. Rowan was powerful, she knew how to hold a sword properly, she had great posture, her muscles were toned, she was completely beautiful. It was at that moment that Giles knew he was in trouble.

His cock twitched heavily against his thigh under the table, and he could feel precum. He knew this erection most certainly wouldn't go away with will alone. He let out a shaky breath and reached under the table casually, adjusting himself into a more comfortable, and conspicuous position. The touch of his hand on himself through his trousers caused him to grit his teeth, he wanted so much to stroke it.

Giles sat still at the table until the training was over and made an excuse that he still had some work to do. He felt like he had been holding his breath for hours before the girls finally left. He had been getting erections for the last 2 hours and he was sure he would explode if he didn't do something with it.

Resisting the temptation to do just that in the library, Giles made his way home. He was barely through the door when he quickly undid his belt and trousers, pushing them down to his ankles as he stood. He pushed his boxers down and his erection bounced up against the fabric of his shirt, which was almost enough to send him over the edge in itself. He reached forward and placed a hand on his desk to steady himself, and then wrapped his other hand around his throbbing shaft. He closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh as he started to pump himself. He thought about Rowan bending over in the tight yoga pants, how she might have felt around his cock as he was buried deep inside her. His hand moved even quicker on himself and he started to thrust his hips into his hand. He hung his head and his hand gripped even harder on the edge of the table.

He thought about their night at The Bronze, how her lip had brushed over his, and he thought about that same lip brushing over the end of his cock. That was his undoing. He exploded with a loud groan, his eyes shut even tighter as he emptied himself, spurts of semen landed inelegantly on the desktop in front of him. As he rode out the waves of his orgasm, his knees shook and he let out a small laugh. "Fuck..." he mumbled, his hand dropping from his shaft and falling to the table to hold himself up. He was unquestionably going to struggle to look into her eyes tomorrow.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take on the band candy incident set in the AU, romance really starts here...promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, but belong to their respective owners. Apart from Rowan Wood, my original character.
> 
> P.S this is a super long chapter compared with the others because my friend was feeling down and I wanted to cheer them up.

The library doors swung open and Xander, Willow, and Buffy entered with arms full of boxes. Rowan looked up and furrowed her brows "What on earth?" she asked, standing up from her seat at the table.

"We are being used for child labour!" Xander announced, "Snyder wants us to sell this chocolate to raise money for the Jazz Band, I'm going to report him to the authorities, which ones deal with this kinda stuff?" He said, throwing the box down on the table.

Rowan licked her lips and laughed once "Well, whatever it is, it involves chocolate so it really can't be that bad. Don't the girl scouts do something similar?" she told him, opening the box up "I'll have a few bars, you know, for the cause." She lied.

Buffy helped Willow with her boxes and then threw herself down in a chair "Where is Giles?" she asked, unwrapping another bar of chocolate and nibbling on the corner.

Rowan looked over at Buffy as she ate the chocolate and shrugged. She hadn't seen him all morning. It was unusual for him to be late; he was normally very good at timekeeping, and he was usually first in to unlock the library. Almost as soon as they had finished talking, he came through the library doors chewing on a bar of chocolate that he had bought from a student in the cafeteria.

"Sorry, I'm late." He mumbled, going straight into his office and not making eye contact with anyone. He was still embarrassed about his behavior the previous night. He swore if he made eye contact with anyone, they would know exactly what he had been doing all night.

Buffy raised her eyebrows and looked at Xander "Cranky bear this morning" she laughed "Giles!" she shouted after him "You are going to have to buy all this chocolate, as you are the only person here that earns real money..." she told him.

Giles poked his head out the door and shot her a glare. "Bugger off, I'm not going to eat all of that."

Xander snorted "one hundred percent cranky bear." He confirmed to Buffy. "Who's a Mr. Grumpy Gills this morning?" Xander teased.

Rowan took off her jacket and tutted at the teenagers "Leave him be, you'll only make him worse." She warned, throwing the empty wrapper in the bin on the way to Giles' office.

"Morning, are you okay?" she asked, leaning against the door frame. She looked him up and down from behind and bit her bottom lip – he was well put together. A bottom like a peach.

Giles looked over his shoulder but his eyes didn't quite meet hers "Yes...Yes I just had some problems with..." he paused, turning to face Rowan "The plumbing" he lied. He hadn't been masturbating all night and overslept. No.

"Oh," Rowan started "Well I hope you managed to get it fixed. The chocolate is delicious by the way, you should buy a few. I'm going to get some more for home." She told him "Also, whilst I've got you alone – I wanted to give you a heads up...There were a couple of really brutal murders last night. Warehouse downtown, I'm thinking Vampires." She told him "Worse than what I've seen in this town, so I'm thinking we might have visitors." She explained.

Giles looked up again and met her eyes this time "Why are you only telling me, Buffy is the slayer?" he pointed out, his voice a whisper.

Rowan shook her head "She seems very distracted, I thought maybe you and I could go check it out alone. Give her some time to adjust to Faith being here." She explained, "I don't want her to worry."

"She should worry, she's supposed to be the protector of humanity." He told her matter-of-factly.

"She's also an 18-year-old woman, if we can handle it, why not?" she offered, moving closer to him and looking him over "You look tired. Mr. Giles are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, yes...I I..." he paused and smiled, momentarily distracted by her perfume "I just didn't sleep well is all."

Rowan nodded and folded her arms over her chest "Is that why you're being such a grumpy old bugger?" she asked with a laugh.

"I am not grumpy!" he defended "I'm not old either, I'm only a few years older than you." He added, laughing once "Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind right now." He told her, which was true – he was thinking a lot about not falling in love with Rowan.

"Can I help?" she asked, moving her hand to his upper arm. She could feel strong muscles underneath all that fabric, it sent a rush of excitement through her.

His face softened slightly and he looked down at her hand on his arm "No...Thank you." He smiled again and moved away to make his tea, starting on another bar of chocolate.

"Be careful eating all that chocolate, you'll not be able to fit into those tweed suits of yours." She teased, turning and leaving him.

Rowan returned to her seat at the table, carrying on looking through the book that she had been reading before he came in. He joined her with a pot of tea for them both.

It wasn't until early afternoon that Giles spoke again "I've had enough of this." He announced "When are we going on our steak out?" he asked, the pun didn't pass him by and he smirked at Rowan.

"I guess we will have to wait till sundown. But there's no stopping us from going out now?" she asked, pulling her hair from her ponytail and letting it fall around her shoulders.

"Let's go get a drink." He stood up and took off his tie, throwing it on the table. He undid the top couple of buttons of his shirt and fished out another chocolate bar from the box.

Rowan hummed once and copied him, taking another bar of chocolate. They left the library together and, on foot made their way to The Bronze, stopping by a shop en route so Giles could pick up cigarettes. Rowan couldn't keep her eyes off him, he was oozing confidence.

When they got to The Bronze it was full, the music was loud – just how she liked it. She had a feeling that tonight was going to be a good night. She ordered her usual Rum and Coke and Giles ordered himself a beer. They went to the dancefloor and started moving to the music. After finishing her drink and putting the glass down, Rowan moved her hands to Giles' stomach. She gripped at the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer to her to dance.

Giles quickly responded by putting his hands on her hips and moving with her, she was gorgeous. She was sultry and seductive. She was the only woman in the room that he could see.

She moved against him, grinding herself on him. Feeling his strong body responding to her. She was about to turn around and face him when all the lights went on and the music stopped. There was a loud outcry from the far side of the room.

Giles looked around the room quickly, his eyes wild. He reached behind him for Rowan and guided her behind him so he could protect her.

The crowd began to part quickly as three men, three vampires moved through the room. One picked up a younger woman and threw her over the pool table with a loud laugh. Another picked up a middle-aged man in a shirt, by his throat, holding him up before bringing him down to drink from his neck.

The screams went straight through Rowan who was standing behind Giles, holding tightly to his arm. She looked around for something she could use as a weapon but couldn't see anything useful.

Giles turned to face her and smiled once "You're going to have to run as fast as you can. Go find Buffy." He told her, pushing her towards the door and turning back around to face the vampires bravely.

Rowan didn't want to leave Giles behind but what choice did she have? If she didn't find Buffy then everyone would surely die. Giles was stronger than her and would have more chance in face-to-face combat. She took one more look at him and swallowed once, nodding her head. She left the Bronze and ran as fast as she could back to the school where she knew Buffy would be in the library waiting for them for patrol that evening.

Mercifully, when she arrived in the library Buffy was there with Faith. Rowan explained the situation through heavy breaths, unable to form complete sentences. The Slayers knew what she was getting at and ran off towards The Bronze. Rowan took a few minutes to get her breath back before she followed behind them – a lot slower than she had run to the school.

By the time Rowan arrived at the club, most people were outside having been evacuated by Buffy and Faith. She could see no sign of Giles outside so she bravely went inside. There was blood everywhere, 7 bodies lay on the floor unmoving. Nearer to the stage was Giles, laying on the floor. Rowan let out a cry and quickly made her way over to him, cradling his head and resting it on her lap as she sat on the floor beside him "Rupert?" she asked, using his first name "Rupert, can you hear me?" She asked, her fingers now sticky with his blood.

Giles regained consciousness and could hear her voice calling him. He reached his hand up to feel her arm before he opened his eyes "Rowan..." he muttered quietly "I'm alright, just a flesh wound." He assured her, his hand moving to her cheek and stroking his thumb over soft skin.

Without thinking, Rowan leaned down and rested her forehead against his "I thought you were bloody dead" she told him shakily.

"Take more than a few vampires to take me out." He assured her, looking up at her "You're bloody beautiful." He told her, his thumb grazing her bottom lip.

"No, you." She replied, smiling widely.

He tugged on her and pulled her down to him, pulling her in for a tight hug. He buried his face in her hair and took in a deep breath, her scent drove him wild. He wanted so badly to kiss her.Their hug was interrupted by somebody clearing their throat. Giles looked up to see Buffy with her arms folded over her chest "I think you need to go get checked over at the hospital. I think you might need stitches. And your brain scanned." She told him with an unimpressed face.

Giles pulled away from Rowan and started to get to his feet, being helped by Rowan and Buffy. "I'm alright, a scratch." He told her, but when he lifted his arm, he realised that it wasn't pointing in the direction that it should and he suddenly felt woozy.

Rowan took off her jumper and made a make-shift sling out of it, securing Giles' arm over his chest. She suddenly felt a little faint herself at the sight of bone sticking out of his arm. Both Buffy and Rowan wrapped an arm around his waist to support him as they walked him out of the club and onto the street.

"C'mon, let's get you to the hospital," Buffy muttered, taking a large amount of Giles' weight as she walked.

****

Giles was taken straight for emergency surgery to straighten out his arm and pin it back together. The damage had been severe, he had broken his arm in 3 places as well as dislocated his elbow, and tore 2 tendons. The doctors couldn't be sure how long it would take to regain strength in the left arm, but he would need to rest for some time.

Rowan resigned to waiting for Giles at the hospital whilst Buffy found out what was going on with the candy, and the vampires. It was several hours before a doctor came to find Rowan, who had fallen asleep in the waiting area. It was sunrise, and the gentle shaking of her shoulder woke her from her slumber.

"Mrs. Giles?" Asked the doctor, shaking Rowan again

"Your husband is out of surgery, and recovery. He is being moved to ward 20." She explained, passing Rowan a form to sign.

"I'm...I'm not his wife, I'm his...friend." She told her quietly, still not having woken up properly yet. She looked down at the insurance forms and then to her wrist with a groan, '6am, too blood early.'

"Oh, I'm sorry, he told us you were his wife and he needed to see you as soon as he came to." She said with a smile, "He's going to ward 20, he should be there in around 15 minutes. You can leave the forms if you don't know his details." She told her, motioning down the corridor to where Giles would be shortly.

Rowan smiled and nodded her head, rubbing her face with her hands. She felt groggy, hungover. She remembered everything that had happened the night before but she didn't remember being in control of it. She remembered hugging Giles tightly, she remembered dancing with him. Her eyes widened as more came back to her – she was dancing with him; she was grinding against him. 'Oh God'

She made her way to the bathroom and quickly freshened herself up as best she could with water and paper towels, then made her way to where Giles was waiting for her. When she opened the door to his room she gasped once and shut the door behind her.

"Blimey, didn't realise it was that bad. I mean, your arm, yeah. But your face..." she muttered, going to the side of the bed. She looked over him and shook her head "Oh, darling..." she muttered.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked quietly, her hand finding his on the bed.

Giles looked up at her through one swollen eye and pursed his bloodied lips "No, thanks..." he muttered "It's fuzzy." He told her "Everything, I remember the music, and you...we danced?" he asked with confusion "What?" he asked again, he wasn't making too much sense because of the anesthetics.

Rowan shook her head "May I sit?" she asked and sat when he nodded once

"I don't know the details; Buffy will be here soon I'm sure. But you're okay now, you've buggered your arm up." She told him, reaching her hand down and touched his with a smile "You were protecting people, always the hero."

Giles looked down at her hand on his and pulled it back, he remembered being very close with her last night and regretted it. He didn't want to lead her on. He didn't intend on being with her, she would only get hurt like she almost had last night. He remembered how soft her bottom lip was as he brushed his thumb over it and closed his eyes.

"You should find Buffy, find out what happened." He said firmly, his senses coming to him a little.

Rowan felt a little affronted by his tone, and his desperate need to get rid of her. She nodded her head and stood up from her seat, her eyes roaming over him "I'll come back later on when you've had some rest. You're going to need help with that arm."

His arm was wrapped in plaster and had several metal spikes sticking from it which were holding his bones together. He would need help with most things, including self-care, which so was only too happy to oblige with. Giles didn't speak, just closed his eyes and went back to sleep. He was on a very strong dose of painkillers.

***

Rowan found Buffy at home, explaining to her Giles' condition and that he would need a lot of support when he returned home. Buffy told rowan about all that had happened with the vampires, and Giles' old enemy Ethan Rayne. The night before seemed to make more sense to Rowan since she had learned about the cursed chocolate, she didn't make a habit of dancing and grinding against people she worked with. She certainly wished she could make a habit out of doing that with Giles though.

Once Buffy had assured her that she was able to cope with things for the rest of the day, Rowan went home and took a shower, and changed into clean clothes. She drove to Giles' apartment and packed some clean clothes for him, his razor, his glasses, and a book that she thought he might want to read. She wasn't sure how long he would be there so she packed a weeks' worth of clean boxers for him. It felt very strange going through his underwear draw, she felt so naughty doing it – but flashes of what he would look like just wearing boxes went through her mind.

As soon as she was finished packing his bag, she looked around and smiled warmly. His apartment was very welcoming, warm, it was like a little slice of England. Mainly it smelled of him, and she was amazed at how relaxed the smell made her. She had to force herself to leave and go back to the hospital.

***

It was 4 days before Giles was allowed to go home, on the provision that he would have to return every other day for a check-up and he was advised to rest. Being the only one that was able to legally drive, Rowan took on his care herself. Giles so desperately wanted to refuse her help, knowing that if she helped him, they would only grow closer, and he was sure that if they grew any closer, he wouldn't be able to hide his want for her.

When they arrived at his apartment Rowan opened the door and held it open for him "Tea?" she asked, taking his jacket from his shoulders and putting it on the coat hook.

"No, thanks...I need something stronger." He told her, motioning to the whiskey on the kitchen counter.

"You have a seat; I'll bring it to you. We need to talk about how we're going to work all this out." She started "You aren't going to be able to do anything with that arm until you have the pins out at least. Cooking, cleaning, washing..." She explained and then joined him on the sofa with two glasses of whiskey.

"I don't need help." He said stubbornly, taking the glass and downing it.

"How will you get dressed without knocking those?" she asked, pointing to the pins sticking from his cast.

"I'll be fine." He assured her, leaning back on the sofa.

"Don't be so bloody Stubborn Giles." She chastised him, tutting once.

"You sound like my mother." He warned her, looking at her.

"Well, it's a good job I'm not, otherwise I'd have put you over my knee for being so sodding impertinent." She warned him but couldn't help a laugh, the thought of him over her knee was an interesting idea. He had a very nice bottom.

Giles smirked and then looked down at his arm "Thanks for looking out for me. I couldn't ask the kids to do it. It seemed far too intimate for a child." He told her "Helping me wash and get dressed, they're only kids." He told her "I didn't want to burden them."

Rowan pursed her lips and downed her whiskey, standing and taking his glass "But you don't mind burdening me?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"You're an adult. You can handle it." He told her; his eyes roamed over her as she went back to the kitchen to fill their glasses.

"Hopefully I won't have to handle much." She told him with a giggle, returning with filled glasses, she sat back down and sipped hers before looking up at him.

"I didn't want to give you the wrong idea, I'm no good." He admitted, looking at his glass intently.

Rowan tilted her head to one side "No good with one arm, I know. Useless old bugger." She teased but stopped smiling when he looked up at her with a serious face.

"No, I mean...we've been close a couple of times now. I don't want to lead you on. I'm not looking for anything, anyone." He started "I've got too much past, and too much hanging over me. Honestly, I'm scared." He told her with a sad smile "I lose everything I care about." He finished, sipping his drink and staring at the floor.

Rowan looked at him and shook her head, her hand going to his knee "I'm not looking either." She told him, looking over his slumped body "I'm not looking to fall in love, everyone I love dies." She told him softly.

Her words struck a chord with him, that was exactly how he felt. He felt sad for himself, but now he felt sad for her too.

Rowan licked her lips and let out a shaky breath "I don't want to fall in love with you, I don't even know what I want. I have to admit something though because I'm struggling to be near you." She admitted "I have felt numb for some time, like a hangover. But when I met you, it started to clear, I felt something." She paused, biting her lip "Mostly physical." She admitted, her hand squeezing his knee.

Giles looked at her and his face didn't show any expression, he just took in a long breath "I feel very much the same." He admitted, looking down at her hand on his knee. "It's not often you meet a person who understands your line of work."

Rowan cleared her throat and pulled her hand back from his knee "No, quite." She told him with a smile. Although she wasn't looking to fall in love, she wasn't looking for casual sex either. She was sure he didn't want that either.

"Well, now that's out in the open, why don't we just agree that we're physically attracted to each other but not looking for a relationship?" She offered "At least we can draw a line under it then." She said hopefully, and Giles nodded his head with a shy smile. "However, that said, I'm still going to have to help you, and I'm all you've got." She told him with a grin.

Giles hummed once, finishing off his drink "I haven't showered in days. I'm not even sure how." He told her honestly, looking at his arm.

"Do you have a bag? Some tape?" she asked, standing and going to the kitchen. "We can get you undressed and put a bag over the cast to stop any moisture, and I could perhaps hold your arm out of the shower curtain?" she offered.

He was impressed by her quick problem solving and nodded his head "Promise you won't look?" he asked with a grin, then stood up "I will need help with the buttons..." he said shyly, his face blushing a pink tone.

With a bag and tape in hand, Rowan made her way to him and stopped just in front of him. She reached up for his glasses and pulled them off his face with a smile "I looked after my grandma when she was really sick, I'm used to seeing wrinkly old bodies." She teased, reaching for his good hand and tugging him gently towards the bathroom.

Giles groaned at her joke but smiled anyway. She was entertaining, he could think of worse people to be stuck with in his time of need.

Once in the bathroom, Rowan started the shower and found out a clean towel, she looked anywhere except for him.She wouldn't be able to see him undress; it would be too much.

"I've broken my fingers before, and I got quite good at most buttons with one hand." He assured her, undoing his shirt buttons slowly with his good hand. Though once it was undone, he wasn't sure how he would get it over the cast. He cleared his throat nervously and shook his head "I'm stuck." He said quietly.

Rowan turned to face him and nodded her head, she pursed her lips and looked over him, trying to work out the best way to remove the shirt without too much pain. She took a step forward and reached up, her hand pausing close to his chest "May I touch you?" she asked carefully.

Giles swallowed and nodded his head, looking into her deep green eyes, which seemed to be sparkling with enjoyment.

Rowan closed the gap and her hand gently went to his chest; his thick chest hair felt rough under her smooth palm. She pushed her hand up and over his shoulder, pushing his shirt down and off his good arm first before she moved around behind him. His back was revealed and it was as beautiful as his face. He was strong and muscular, a few small scars here and there – nothing she didn't have. She moved her hand to the middle of his back and rubbed her thumb gently over the skin, being slow with her movements so as not to startle him. He was like a scared animal.

Giles could feel her warm hand on his back and he let out a sigh, his skin twitched under her touch. She was so soft and gentle. He felt her hand slide up to his shoulder and then watched as the shirt was carefully moved over his cast without pain.

"You're very gentle..." he told her quietly, looking over his shoulder at her. She was red, smiling, her lips were parted slightly and her eyelids looked heavy. Was she aroused?

Giles suddenly felt weak in the knees and wanted to have her hands all over him. He swallowed hard and shook his head "I think I should be okay from here." He told her, turning away from her touch.

Rowan turned her back to him and tried to regain some focus, closing her eyes and trying to think about anything other than the sound of his belt opening and dropping to the floor.

Standing only in his boxers he looked nervously down at himself, suddenly feeling very self-conscious "Okay, I'm almost ready" he said softly.

Rowan turned around and kept her eyes above his shoulders to be on the safe side, smiling once at him "Okay, I'm going to carefully put this bag over your cast. I will have to be careful not to touch the rods. I'm so sorry if I hurt you." She told him, her eyes looking concerned at him as she moved towards him. She managed without too much difficulty to wrap his arm in the bag and make it somewhat water-tight.

She turned back around and reached a hand out for him to hold as he pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them. He held tightly to her hand as he stepped into the roll-top bath and under the spray of the showerhead. He willed himself to think about anything other than her whilst he was washing with his good hand, his bad arm was sticking out of the shower curtain being held by Rowan carefully.

He managed to clean himself quite well and rid himself of the rest of the blood and grime from the fight and the hospital. Once he was done, he leaned forward and switched the water off, and then waited silently.

Rowan held the towel up for him to take and kept her eyes fixed on the wall on the opposite side of the room. She felt his wet hand on her shoulder as he climbed out and stood in front of her with the towel held awkwardly around his waist "Apparently you need two arms to wrap successfully." He told her and continued to hold the towel at his waist as best he could.

Rowan smiled at him, trying to reassure him. She reached forward and wrapped the towel around his waist. She stepped back and smiled once "There, all clean." She told him, shaking her head. A stupid thing to say.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." She muttered, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs to his room

As she led him by the hand up the stairs, Giles felt strangely aroused. It felt very intimate. More so than her helping him get undressed. When they got to his room, she sat him on the bed and found a clean t-shirt and boxers for him, and removed the bag from his arm carefully.

"Will you stay the night?" he asked, to which Rowan's eyebrows shot up.

"If you would like me to, of course. You have to have somebody to give you medication and make sure you don't hurt your arm in your sleep." She told him.

He looked down at her and nodded, a smile on his face.

Rowan reached for his t-shirt and pulled it over his head and onto his bad arm first. And then took his elbow and helped his good arm into the other sleeve. She hated seeing him this helpless, though part of her loved him being this way. She enjoyed being able to take care of him, to be this close to him.

As she moved closer to him to tug the t-shirt down over his chest, she stopped centimeters from his face and was reminded of their drunken night when they'd first met – how hot his breath felt. It felt that hot now, it was begging her to come nearer. She licked her lips and swallowed hard, the scent of his shower gel filling her senses. She wanted so much to make love to him. This poor, vulnerable man.

Giles looked down at her lips and moved one hand to her hip to steady her. He looked up into her eyes and could see the torment in them, matching his own. He wanted so badly but knew he shouldn't. She was forbidden fruit, succulent and ripe. He let out a low hum and closed his eyes, his fingers tightening on her hip. His eyes fluttered shut and he moved his forehead to hers, smelling her.

Rowan could feel the heat radiating off him and it was intoxicating, she wanted to badly to close the gap, to take his lips, to taste him. She could almost feel her insides burn at the thought of him buried inside her. She leaned in closer but at the last minute moved to bury her face in his neck, smelling him in.

"Giles, we can't. It won't end well." She whispered, deeply troubled by the predicament she found herself in. She wouldn't be happy with him because she knew eventually it would end, like everything in life. On the other hand, she wouldn't be happy without him because she knew deep down that he was the one for her, everything about him was what she wanted, and he bought out emotions and feelings in her that she hadn't felt in years.

She pulled back and reluctantly moved her hands from his chest. She helped him get his boxers up to his knees and then turned away when he pulled off the towel and pulled them up the rest of the way.

She helped him get settled in bed, using a pillow to prop him so he wouldn't roll on his arm. She fetched him a glass of water and made sure he was comfortable before going to the sofa and throwing herself down on it. She found a blanket and got herself comfortable. Sleep was impossible that night – between the 4 hourly medication alarm, and the longing she found hung heavy on her heart. In the end, she gave up trying to sleep and sat on the bed beside Giles reading a book to save her trips up and down the stairs.

She fell asleep during the early hours of the morning with her glasses on the end of her nose, her hand resting on his, and the book covering her chest.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giles is still getting care from Rowan. A big secret of Buffy's is revealed and Giles isn't happy with his fellow watcher 
> 
> p.s - sexually explicit

Giles woke slowly in the morning, the beam of sunlight over his closed eyelids, the sound of birds chirping outside the window. He realised his hand was warm. He opened his eyes and looked over to see Rowan asleep with a book on her chest and her glasses on the end of her nose. He looked down at their hands together and smiled, this was how he wanted to wake up every morning. He stayed perfectly still and watched her as she slept, taking in the contours of her face and the way her hair changed colour in the sunlight. He didn’t think he had ever seen a more beautiful woman. He didn’t know how much time passed laying there, watching her, but he was starting to be overcome with pain. He moved his thumb against the back of her hand and hummed quietly, squeezing once “Rowan?” he whispered quietly.

Rowan groaned and rolled to her side, the book falling off the bed with a dull thud. She pulled his hand into her chest and settled down next to him.

He watched her and smiled down at her, feeling her warm lips against his arm “Rowan?” He said again, a little louder this time. He felt terrible for having to wake her, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Rowan hummed again and nuzzled her head against his arm, kissing the skin gently “5 more minutes…” she whispered.

Giles felt his heart leap in his chest as she kissed his skin. It had been a long time since he had been intimate on any level with another woman, but it wasn’t just that, it was Rowan. He had to admit that he was starting to grow fond of her, and he hated himself for that. He let go of her hand and reached up to stroke her hair gently and smiled, remembering what he had said to her the night before whilst under the influence.

“You’re bloody beautiful…” he muttered, moving his hand to her shoulder and shaking her “Rowan, come on…I need medication.” He grumbled.

Once Rowan had realised that this was not the time for sleeping and snuggling, her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. A little embarrassed that she had fallen asleep with him on the bed. Her intention had been just to read and watch over him a while and then get out before he even knew she was there.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to get into your bed. Well, I did, I just didn’t intend on falling asleep.” She told him, her voice thick and husky.

Giles smiled and nodded his head “It’s okay, you were really much nicer to be around asleep.” He lied, “No talking nonsense.” He teased.

Rowan stood up and straightened out her jumper and smiled again “Okay, time for your medication. Would you like anything to eat or drink?” she asked, to which he nodded “Tea and toast…2 sugars, plenty of butter.” He asked with a smile “If you don’t mind.” He added quickly at the end.

Rowan went down to the kitchen and started making their breakfast, finding it strange how they had their tea and toast exactly the same, at least it would be easy to remember. She found a tray and poured some orange juice and piled up his medication. Then put the tea and toast on it when it was ready. She went back upstairs to him and settled the tray on his lap and sat back on the bed next to him.

“I appreciate your help, Rowan.” He told her earnestly

Rowan smiled and took a bite of toast, once she swallowed “That’s quite alright Mr. Giles.” She told him.

“Please, you can call me Rupert.” He told her, patting her hand gently “I think we are past formalities at this point. You are in my bed.” He reminded her with a smirk.

A few moments of silence went by and Rowan looked up over the rim of her mug “Do you remember everything?” she asked “From the chocolate debacle?”

Giles nodded his head “I remember all of it.”

“Do you remember us dancing?” she asked with a shy smile

“All of it.” He smiled again, he looked her up and down and pursed his lips “You are really very versatile.” He told her.

Rowan blushed and moved the mug in front of her face “Shush Rupert”

As she used his first name he smiled again, reaching up for her hand on the mug and lowering it so he could see her face, it was at that moment he knew she was all he wanted. He stilled, his hand on hers “You really are bloody beautiful.” He repeated.

It took all of Rowan’s willpower not to lean in and kiss him, but she knew neither of them would enjoy it whilst he was in so much pain. She reached forwards and patted his thigh “You old charmer.” She teased.

“I should call Buffy, and let them know how you’re doing. Don’t forget to take your medicine.” She told him sternly, getting up and heading downstairs.

Buffy had agreed to come round to the apartment in the afternoon after school, she agreed that she would bring some books from the library and some supplies, Rowan was going to cook for them all. Rowan spent the day checking in on Rupert every hour and cleaning the apartment from top to bottom. Not that it was particularly dirty but it gave her good distraction whilst she waited for Buffy.

Early afternoon came and went and it wasn’t until she heard a shout from upstairs that she realised what the time was. It was almost 6 pm. Buffy was very late, which worried her. She went to Giles and checked on him, he seemed to be running a little bit of a temperature so she encouraged him to take some more medication and sat beside him on the bed with a damp cloth, mopping his brow gently.

He soon fell asleep at her ministrations, and Rowan stayed by his side. She stroked damp hair from his forehead and leaned in to kiss his cheek once, softly. She remembered resting her forehead against his and how calm it had made her feel. She leaned in again and gently pressed her lips against his with a featherlight touch, just to see what it felt like.

Giles opened his eyes at the touch, her face close to his. He parted his lips a little to speak but changed his mind. He reached his good arm around her and pulled her in tightly to him, returning her kiss.

It wasn’t as he remembered kissing, this felt new, strange. It felt like his entire body was made out of jelly, his body melted into the bed and he let out a shaky breath. “Rowan…” he mumbled against her lips.

Rowan pulled back and shook her head “I’m sorry, that’s probably the last thing you wanted.” She told him shyly.

“It was the last thing I wanted, but now it’s the only thing I need.” He told her earnestly, his fingers grazing gently over her side. “I fear I might not be able to give you what you want right now.” He admitted, motioning to his broken arm.

Rowan nodded her head, wondering if this was an excuse that wouldn’t hurt her feelings. She pulled back a little more and looked down at him, his green eyes glistening. She knew she was done for, he was too beautiful, he was everything.

He sighed and moved his arm from around her, rubbing his chin which was thick with stubble. “Rain check?” he asked hopefully.

Rowan nodded and smiled weakly “Raincheck.” She confirmed.

Almost as soon as Rowan had stood, she had heard the door open and the rustling of paper bags in the kitchen. She went downstairs to see Buffy stuffing things inside the cupboards.

“Sorry, I’m late, got held up at school.” Buffy lied

“For 4 hours?” Rowan asked with a quizzical eyebrow “I wasn’t born yesterday Buffy. And the fact that you just lied, leads me to believe you’re hiding something.” She told her, putting her hands on her hips.

Buffy sighed “Look, I need to talk with you…” she lowered her voice and looked up the stairs “Alone.” Buffy added in a whisper.

***

The day finally arrived when Giles could have his cast and pins removed, he couldn’t wait. It had been 8 long weeks with the use of only one arm. He and Rowan had worked out a schedule in which she would come over a couple of times a week and help him shower and shave and clean the apartment, but the rest of the time he was home alone, resting and researching anything Rowan sent his way.

Rowan had picked him up in the morning and taken him to the hospital, staying with him as the nurses did one last x-ray of his arm before they committed to taking out the pins. Giles was a little nervous about the removal, he had obviously been asleep when they were put in and so he hoped it didn’t hurt too much. Rowan sat beside him as the nurse began to unscrew the pins, talking to him about Buffy’s previous nightly patrol, but using code so the nurse didn’t know what she was talking about.

Soon enough his arm was free and he was bandaged and advised on the next steps. He was to perform certain stretches a few times a day to get the arm used to moving again before any strenuous activities. He and Rowan decided to go out for lunch, and now that he didn’t have his arm to think about she decided it might be the right time to break the news to him.

They sat down in a booth in a café and ordered tea and a burger each, Rowan prepared herself.

“Rupert, there’s something I need to speak with you about. It’s very serious but I don’t want you to go off on one.” She warned him, patting his hand once before sipping her water.

“There really isn’t any easy way to tell you this but…Angel is back.” She broke the news to him quickly and shook her head “He isn’t the same, as he was, or had been. He isn’t anything.” She told him.

“How?” he asked “Buffy sent him to hell.” He told her, his eyes scrunched up as he thought “She killed him, there is no way back from that.”

Rowan nodded her head “I’m sorry, but it’s true. She came to see me to tell me. She asked me not to tell you because of everything that happened all that time ago, and knew you wouldn’t like it.” She explained, feeling guilty for only telling him now

“How long?” he asked “How long have you known?” he was angry now, if there was anyone in the world, he thought he could trust now it was Rowan. Then he reminded himself that she was part of the council, nobody in the council could be trusted. At that moment he felt disappointed in her, disappointed in himself for ever having trusted her

“Buffy told me a couple of weeks ago, but I didn’t tell you because she asked me not to, but also I didn’t think it was sensible to tell you in your state. Your arm couldn’t take any more damage.” She assured him, hoping he would see sense.

He didn’t see sense; he stood quickly from their table and left the café.

***

Rowan returned to Giles’ apartment and knocked loudly on the door “Rupert?” she shouted through the door “Open the door please, I just need to know you’re okay” she pleaded.

The door swung open and Giles stood with a glass of whiskey in his hand “I should have known not to trust you. The council probably sent you to spy on me.” He told her angrily.

“I’m not spying on you Rupert; I’m trying to help you.” She assured him “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I wanted to so much, but I knew you would go looking for him and you were in no state to face that monster.” She explained, “I was just thinking of your wellbeing.”

Giles laughed and shook his head “You’ve no right to care about my wellbeing!” he spat.

Rowan got angry then, stepping forward and poking a finger into his chest “I just looked after you for eight sodding weeks, I think I earned the right to care about your wellbeing. And why are you projecting this on me, I wasn’t the one that hid him from you. It was Buffy’s place to tell you, not mine!” she shouted

Giles blinked and looked down at her, she was right, he was doing exactly what he did when they had first met – projecting. A moment of silence passed as he thought about what he himself wanted from the woman in front of him, he wasn’t angry with her, he was angry with Buffy. He liked Rowan, really liked her. He was terrified of her all at the same time.

He thought about how attentive she had been over the last 8 weeks and how hard it must have been to look after him whilst keeping Buffy’s lie. He shook his head and leaned forward, crashing his lips against hers and holding them there.

Rowan’s eyes widened as she felt his lips against hers in a bruising kiss, she pushed him back and shook her head “What are you doing, you can’t just do that!” she shouted at him, but she looked at him and remembered that she had kissed him whilst he was asleep. Her heart was already racing with anger, but now it was mingled with lust. She pushed him again and stepped forwards, pushing him back until he wouldn’t go any further.

The back of his thighs hit his desk and he quickly reached behind him to put his half-empty glass down. He reached forward for her hips and pulled her towards him, taking her bottom lip between his teeth before kissing her roughly.

Rowan stepped forwards between his legs, pushing them apart so she could stand closer to him as they kissed. They fought for dominance, teeth clattering and hands desperately pulling each other as close as they could possibly get.

Giles didn’t want to risk any heavy lifting with his arm being so sensitive, so he stood and twisted them around and pressed Rowan back against the desk. She sat down on the edge of his desk and reached her hands forward to his shirt, pulling him in closer as she moaned once “Rupert…” she muttered his name, her lips moving to kiss his jaw. She reached down and found the button of his jeans and popped it open, undoing the zip and pushing her hands into the back of them, gripping his arse. She was surprised at how muscular it was but didn’t dwell for long as she pushed his jeans and boxers down over his hips.

Without another word, Giles moved kisses to her neck as he reached for her jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling them down a little. He reached down for her legs and pulled them up, resting her ankles against his shoulder. He looked down into her eyes, his breathing rapid.

Rowan reached down between her legs and slipped her knickers to one side, and that was the only answer he needed. He gripped himself with one hand and gently rubbed the tip of his cock against her wet opening, ensuring he wasn’t going to hurt her. He ran his thumb over her clit once and then as he looked down between them – pushed himself into her with a desperate moan.

Rowan lay back on the top of the desk, her hands finding the edge and gripping tightly. Her legs in the air bounced off his chest as he began to thrust into her. Once he was confident that he was as deep as he could go, he moved his hand to her clit and began quick circular motions with each thrust.

Rowan called his name and used her purchase on the edge of the desk to take him deeper still, a slight twitch of pain every time he went too deep – but it still didn’t feel deep enough. Giles leaned forward a little, resting his free hand on the desk beside her head, the change in position tightening her walls around him.

Rowan pushed up quicker to him, moving her hips to meet his fingers on the upstroke and have his cock press against her core on the downstroke. She heard Giles grunt and felt him move impossibly deeper, and then she was filled with warmth. She reached up for his shirt and pulled him down to her for an uncoordinated kiss, and as he slipped his tongue against her lower lip, she squeezed her eyes shut, her body exploding around his still cumming cock. “Fuck!” she cried, biting his bottom lip as her body convulsed under him.

A few breathless moments passed and Rowan opened her eyes lazily, looking up at him “That was unexpected.” She muttered, licking her swollen lips.

“Not half.” Giles mumbled, his eyes still closed. He pushed himself up so he was standing and looked down between them as he slipped himself from her. He realised as he looked down at her wetness that they hadn’t used a condom, a bit late now.

“I uhh…I’m sorry” he mumbled shyly, taking her legs and helping her get them back on the floor.

“Don’t be,” Rowan assured him, reaching down for her jeans and pulling them up. The atmosphere had gone a little awkward and Rowan didn’t really know what to say.

“I think we should keep this between us,” Rowan suggested, standing from the desk and feeling his seed slipping from her. Part of her liked the feeling, but part of her was sad not having him inside her anymore.

“I…I agree.” Giles stuttered, reaching down for his boxers and jeans, doing them back up quickly.

“I should go…” Rowan said nervously, fiddling with her ear “I have to speak with Buffy before she goes out on patrol.”

“Okay, well, I’ll come by the school tomorrow, I’ll see you in the morning?” he asked, looking down at his feet.

“The morning,” Rowan confirmed, quickly making her way out of his apartment and back to the car.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Buffy the show or the characters. I do own Rowan though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I seem to have gotten a little carried away with this one and forgot about the plot...
> 
> PORN basically. SORRY not SORRY

Rowan stayed awake all night thinking about her encounter with Giles, how they had been so desperate and angry with each other. It certainly wasn't how she wanted their first time to be. She didn't know where she stood with him now, would it happen again? Would he shut her out? She didn't know how he would react after he'd had some time to think about it. She hoped that he would consider doing it again.

For the first time in a long time Giles slept well, his dreams were filled with Rowan. He woke thinking about how much he had enjoyed being with her, and how much he hoped that she would give herself to him again. Part of him felt guilty for moving on from Jenny, but it wasn't going to bring her back. He thought about the danger he would put Rowan in if things got serious, so he contemplated a purely physical relationship.

Giles had condemned himself to never touch her again, he couldn't just have sex with her without any proper relationship, it didn't feel right to him. Just sex felt like he was using her, and she didn't deserve that – no woman did. As he arrived at the library, he centered himself and focused before he went inside. He wasn't prepared for actually seeing her though, and his resolve faded very quickly.

After sharing a brief morning conversation with Willow and Xander, Giles looked at Rowan "May I speak with you? Alone?" he asked, motioning towards his office.

Rowan nodded and smiled "Of course, Rupert."

Rowan made her way into his office first and took in a nervous breath as she heard the door shut behind him. She was fully prepared for him to tell her that whatever this was that was going on, was over.

Giles shut the door and looked over his shoulder to check that the teenagers couldn't see them. Once he was sure they wouldn't be watched, he looked into Rowan's eyes and smiled "How are you feeling?" he asked, checking that he hadn't hurt her last night.

Rowan smiled and looked at the floor "I'm feeling great, better than I have in a while." She told him, looking up into his eyes and then down at his lips "I met somebody who seems to have a magic touch." She told him. He looked good today, back in a suit and tie.

Giles watched her, as she looked at his lips, he licked them and tilted his head "Just be careful playing with magic, it could end in tears." He warned her.

Rowan reached forward and stroked the lapel of his jacket "I've got no more tears left to cry." She told him honestly, she had already been broken so much nothing could break her anymore.

Giles watched her hand and closed his eyes "I haven't stopped thinking about you." He admitted.

Rowan smiled and shook her head "Me either." She told him "What are we doing?" she asked with a laugh

"I have no idea." He told her simply, pulling her hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles slowly. "Does it have to be categorised?"

Rowan swallowed hard at the heat of his mouth on her skin "I was always told that everything had to fit into a slot." She smirked a little

"Hmm..." Giles hummed low in his throat, taking the tip of her finger in his mouth and running his tongue over it.

Rowan closed her eyes as she felt the heat of his tongue on her skin, thinking about other parts of her body that she would rather his tongue be on. She felt her clit throbbing as her arousal grew. "Rupert..." she mumbled, leaning in closer, pulling her hand away.

When he looked up at her, his pupils were dilated and she wasn't able to resist him any longer, he was too handsome. She reached her hand up around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a slow kiss, her tongue running over his bottom lips to will his mouth open.

It was Giles who pulled back first, resting his forehead against hers "What are you doing tonight?" he asked breathlessly, his body pressed tightly against Rowan's.

"You mean now that I'm not babysitting you?" She asked, running her fingers over the leather of his belt.

"It was not babysitting, it was...look, why don't I come over, that way we won't be disturbed because the kids don't know where you live." He started "I'll bring pizza, ice cream, and my sincerest apologies for how I treated you yesterday."

Rowan smiled widely and nodded and tugged on his belt to pull him even closer to kiss him hurriedly "Make it pizza and rum and you've got a deal."

Giles nodded and smiled widely down at her "Deal."

Rowan reluctantly pulled back from him and put a little distance between them before they got caught. "Seven good for you?" she asked, licking her lips and tasting his mint toothpaste on them.

Giles nodded and smiled again, but it was more of a grin. He looked her up and down and nodded his head. He was very much looking forward to having her all to himself.

Rowan grinned back at him and then walked by him, patting his chest once as she went. She went back out to the Scoobies who were now joined by Buffy. She knew that things between Buffy and Giles would be very tense and she would have to address their issues very quickly to avoid any emotions being bottled up and causing even more friction. She advised that Buffy and Giles should sit down alone and talk about the arrival of Angel, and she would mediate if needed.

***

Giles stood nervously on the steps outside Rowan's apartment, he clutched a pizza and a bag in one hand and breathed into his other hand to check his breath. Rowan was slow pressing the buzzer to allow him in, she had been rushing around making sure everything was neat and tidy. She had been nervous all afternoon about what he would make of her apartment, it wasn't like his.

She quickly chose a soul playlist and let it play in the background as she made her way to the door to let him in. When she saw him at the door, she let out a happy sigh "Good evening." She greeted; she was so in love with him. She moved aside to let him in and looked at the pizza box "Glad you're here, I'm starving" she told him, taking the box off him and going over to the sofa. She placed it on the table in front of the sofa and went to the kitchen for ice and glasses "The rum?" she asked, pointing to the bag in his hand. He was still wearing his suit and tie, she couldn't get over how beautiful he was, his jawline was sharp, his eyes piercing, his lips blushed pink. She had wondered what he looked like under his clothes, but tonight she would find out.

In the background Katie Webster's "Never Let Me Go" played, Giles found himself unable to pull his eyes off Rowan. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let go. "Hmm?" Giles hummed as he had already forgotten the question.

"Rum?" she asked, pointing at the bag in his hand again

"Yes, yes..." he stuttered, reaching inside the bag and pulling out a bottle of spiced Rum that he hoped she would enjoy. He quickly undid it and filled their glasses of ice. He sat down and opened the pizza box and started eating. He stayed quiet until he had finished his first glass of Rum and then felt much more relaxed to talk.

"I wanted to apologise for yesterday, I spoke to you pretty badly. I was very rude. And to top it off I forced myself upon you." He told her with a sigh, wiping his hands on a tissue "And I didn't once stop to check about..." he blushed and looked down at his knees "Protection." He added nervously.

Rowan smiled "Thanks, but you don't need to apologise. If you remember, I initiated most of it. And if I didn't want to, I would have said." She assured him "I very much wanted to." She told him "I very much want to again." She added with a smile.

"It was a very silly thing to do." He told her, filling their glasses.

"I'm on the pill, and I have regular checkups. It's been a number of years since I have been with anyone – so I think I'm safe. Should I have reason to worry?" she asked

Giles shook his head quickly "No, no...I've not...I've" he stuttered

"Will you just stop talking and kiss me?" she asked, her hand moving to his knee.

He shook his head and his smile faded "If I start, I won't be able to stop."

Rowan squeezed his knee and tilted her head "That's the idea."

Giles smiled and downed his Rum "This music is good, what is it?" he asked

"It's just a soul playlist I had, I wanted to unwind." She told him "It's relaxing, isn't it?"

Giles nodded and filled their glasses "D'you wanna dance?" he asked, the Rum starting to go to his head

Rowan smirked "Remember last time we danced?" she asked, standing from the sofa and waiting for him to join her.

Giles stood, taking her hand and leading her into space. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in tightly "I remember very well. I like to keep remembering over and over when I'm alone." He admitted, starting to move slowly with the music.

Rowan smiled happily and rested her head against his chest as she wrapped both her arms around his body and lacing her fingers together. She breathed him in, it was like the jumper all over again but magnified. She hummed happily against his jacket and reached a hand up to play with the knot of his tie "You are entirely overdressed." She told him

Giles looked down at her with a dopey smile and shook his head "and you are entirely gorgeous."

Rowan leaned up to kiss him lazily, her eyes fluttering shut. He still tasted like mint even after pizza and rum.

Giles kissed her back slowly, his hands moving to cup her cheeks. He thought of nothing but the woman in front of him. For a moment it seemed as though they were the only people in the world.

Rowan pulled back from the kiss with a smile and reached up for his tie, tugging it loose "I want to kiss every inch of you." She told him, licking her lips hungrily.

Giles nodded his head and pushed his hands under her t-shirt to feel the soft skin of her back.

Rowan smiled again and kissed his jaw slowly, her fingers loosening his tie as her lips moved against his skin. His chin prickled at her lips and she pulled back to pull off the tie and throw it aside. She looked up into his eyes and smiled slyly.

Giles pursed his lips and tilted his head "That is the look of mischief." He told her, his fingers dragging across the skin of her back.

Rowan laughed once "Maybe..." she mumbled, moving kisses to his throat and nipping the skin just above his Adam's apple. Her fingers moved to undo the buttons of his shirt whilst her lips explored the soft skin of his neck. The smell of him was even stronger on his neck and it encouraged Rowan to move her fingers quicker, more desperately on his buttons. Once it was unbuttoned, in one swift movement she removed the shirt and his jacket – letting them fall to the floor and pool around his feet.

Giles let out a groan as her lips moved over sensitive skin, his hands stilled on her hips. She was very distracting. He opened his eyes a little and looked down at her, wanting to see her face now that he was topless. He wasn't very confident about his body, so the fact that she hadn't run off screaming was encouraging.

Rowan looked up at him, her lips parted and wet. Her eyes were sparkling bright, full of lust. She reached up to kiss him slowly, her hand moving to his belt and tugging him with her towards the sofa.

Giles laughed against her lips as he felt her pulling him, he gladly let her lead him and he fell onto the sofa with a huff. He looked up from his seat at her and shook his head "You're so fuckin' gorgeous." He said, unable to believe a woman like this would want to be with him.

Rowan ran her fingers through his hair and shook her head "So are you." She told him, her eyes tracing his face, and then back to his eyes "So beautiful, Rupert." She told him with a happy sigh.

Giles reached up and gripped her hips, but Rowan swatted his hands away with a giggle.

Rowan climbed to her knees on the floor, between his legs. She moved her hands up for his belt and undid it, then undid the button and zip of his trousers.

Giles lifted his hips up when Rowan began pulling on his clothes, and soon found himself naked. By now he was far too distracted with her to care about his body. He reached down for the hem of her t-shirt and lifted it above her head, tossing it behind her and swallowing hard when he realised, she wasn't wearing a bra and he was presented with her breasts. He forgot to breathe for a moment as his eyes trailed over her breasts, they were perfect. Small and pert, her nipples were pink and hard, but small. They were his ideal breasts and he couldn't help reach his hand down to stroke his thumbs over the sides of them softly "My God..." he mumbled, licking his lips at the prospect of tasting them.

Rowan reached a hand up to his chest and buried her fingers in his chest hair, scratching the skin slightly before pushing him back. Rowan looked down between his legs and hummed once, contemplating her next move. She moved her hands to his knees and parted his legs a little, then leaned her head down to place soft kisses on his thighs. She made her way from his knee to his groin and then moved to the other leg, feeling her hair brushing over his growing erection.

Giles watched her intently, unsure of what she was going to do next. He was finding this unpredictability very arousing. He moved a hand to her shoulder and stroked her skin softly, letting her know that he was still paying attention.

Rowan looked down over his semi-hard cock and licked her lips again, looking up at him with a smile "Is this okay?" she asked, her fingernails tracing small circles on his outer thigh.

Giles nodded his head quickly and squeezed her shoulder once "Bloody marvelous." He assured her.

Rowan smiled again, a little shyly this time as she kissed his hips, and his stomach and let her lips brush the hair just above his penis. She dragged her cheek over his length and reveled in how much softer the skin was there.

Giles' breath stuttered and he moved his hand into Rowan's hair, stroking softly as he looked down at her. He wanted so much to feel more, but he didn't want this moment to end either.

Rowan placed a kiss at the base of his cock, rewarded by it twitching harder against her lips. She smiled and opened her mouth, letting her lips brush over the side of his hardening cock to feel it twitch again.

Giles gritted his teeth and reached down for one of her hands, lacing their fingers together.

Rowan took a deep breath and squeezed his hand, pulling back slightly to look at him now that he was fully erect. His cock was as beautiful as him, a good size, perfectly formed, she couldn't wait to feel it inside her again. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward and gently tongued at the head of his cock, wetting it and her lips before taking it into her mouth and tasting it. Rowan felt her clit starting to throb as she took him into her mouth, and as she began to move her mouth on him, she could feel herself becoming wetter.

Giles' head fell back and his eyes fluttered shut as she finally took him into her mouth, it was like being surrounded by fire and ice at the same time, in the depth of her mouth was like fire and the cold air of the room was like ice.

Rowan pulled back slightly to kiss his shaft from head to base and hummed, then went back to taking him hungrily into her mouth and bobbing her head on him quickly. The quicker she moved on him, the closer she felt herself to orgasm. She stopped her movements when she felt a hand coming round her jaw and a thumb against her teeth to pull her away.

Giles pulled Rowan away from him, he wouldn't last long with her sucking his cock like that, and he didn't want it to be over that quickly. He looked darkly down at her and reached for her hands to help her up, then gripped her hips to pull her down onto him. Although she was half-dressed, he could feel the heat radiating through her jeans and he couldn't help push up towards her.

Rowan moaned and looked down at him from her position above him and bit her lip "I was enjoying myself." She told him sadly

"I was enjoying you too, but I wanted your mouth up here." He told her, leaning in to kiss her roughly as his hands and hips guided her in a slow rhythm, pushing against her through her clothes.

Rowan bit his bottom lip and cried once "Fuck. Now you're just being cruel." She told him

"Have you had enough?" he asked, pushing up once, hard against her.

"So cruel." She replied, her breath catching in her throat

Giles used all his strength to pick her up and spin them around, dropping her on the sofa. He reached down and undid her jeans and tugged them down, letting them drop on the floor. Once she was just in her knickers he climbed onto his knees "Let me show you cruel." He teased, kissing her calves and then up the inside of her thigh before kissing her cunt through the material of her knickers. He could taste her wetness through them and moaned once against her.

Rowan pushed her hips up to his mouth, trying to get more friction, but her hips were pinned to the sofa.

Giles smirked and dipped his head in again, pressing his tongue against her clit through her knickers and moving it in small circular motions.

Rowan cried his name as he moved his tongue on her, or almost on her, and her hands went to his head to hold him in place. She moved her hips in a small circle with his tongue and laughed out a moan when she realised that it wasn't going to be enough for her.

"please..." she begged, cupping his face as he looked up at her

Giles gave in at her request, reaching up and tugging at her knickers, ripping them at the sides and discarding them beside her. Once she was naked, he looked over her body in its entirety and shook his head with a gasp "You are the most perfect woman I've ever seen, ever dreamed of." He told her, leaning up and kissing her breasts slowly.

Rowan hummed once and closed her eyes again, her hands still in his hair. She pushed him down a little to encourage him to carry on with his mouth.

Giles smiled against her skin and leaned up to kiss her once "Let me know when you're going to cum?" he asked, to which she nodded her head quickly.

He reached down between her legs and pushed a finger into her, which was welcomed with another moan. He moved back down between her legs and as he curled his finger inside her, he pressed his mouth against her clit, his tongue moving in slow circles. He felt her hands moving to his head, his shoulders, the bed, and back to his hair again as he worked. Her thrusts against his mouth became more uncoordinated and she let out a shaky moan "I'm close, so close..." she mumbled.

Giles quickly slipped his finger from her and pulled his mouth away, reaching for himself and climbing to his knees.

Rowan was about to scream at him to carry on when the words hitched in her throat as she felt him push himself to the hilt inside of her. She clung to him and pulled him in for a rough kiss as her hips moved quickly against him, and what he had started with his mouth was quickly picked up and suddenly everything became dark. For a moment she blacked out, and when she came to her body was off the ground and all she could see were stars.

Giles felt Rowan tighten impossibly so around his cock and as she rode out her orgasm, he watched her eyes flutter and roll to the back of her head, he moved his head between her breasts and the spasms inside her were enough to push him over the edge into his own mind-numbing orgasm.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Giles kissed her chest slowly and pulled his head reluctantly up to look at her face. She was blushed red and hair stuck to her forehead and he couldn't remember a time when he had felt this satisfied.

Rowan came to, a lazy smile on her lips. She yawned and then hummed, opening her eyes and looking down at him.

"Bed?" she asked, her fingers stroking sweat from his forehead.

"Mmmm..." he agreed, kissing her chest again and then reluctantly letting his spent cock fall from her warmth.

He leaned up and wrapped an arm under her body, pulling her closer and moving so that he could kiss her slowly. He kissed her tenderly, the urgency now gone but with no less passion. With his free hand, the backs of his fingers stroked her cheek as they kissed, and he was sure more than ever that he was falling in love. 


End file.
